Fallen Into Wonderland
by GlowFire228
Summary: 17 year old Jayd Torrance is always at the wrong place, and at the wrong time. However, a tragic incident forces her to change her whole life in the making. She's in a new school with new people and no one knows anything about her, right? What she doesn't know is that someone does know her and intends to finish what they started; Which involves ending her life. (Multiple OCS)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS. THIS IS FROM MY CREATIVE MIND.**

 **ALSO, I'm changing my Fanfiction name as well. Just letting everyone know so they won't have a problem trying to find me**

Jayd was waiting outside near the bus station with her parents. They were holding a cooing baby in the car seat as Jayd was picking her nails, her thoughts racing through her mind, consistently. She clutched onto her suitcase and bags, holding the tears in her dark eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

In fact, she wished this was all a dream. The more much time has passed, the more she wanted to rewind it back from the start.

She felt her mom touch her shoulder as Jayd continued to stare out into a blank space.

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't." Jayd stated coldly. "Don't even try to give me that sweet talk. Not after what you are doing to me."

Her mom sighed, already aggravated enough. They had this talk before but there was no point of getting through to her daughter.

"It's for the best." Her father stated nonchalantly. "We are only doing this to protect you."

"Yeah." Jayd snorted sarcastically. "That's what you said to me on the way here. But you and I both know the truth."

 _4 months ago..._

 _"Jayd, hurry up and come down! Your father is prepping the grill for the cookout." Her mother called out for her._

 _Jayd was getting ready to head downstairs, right as she was finishing dressing up Jeremiah, her cute little baby boy who was whining as she changed his diaper._

 _"Oh stop it, you little booger." She playfully stuck his tongue out at him as she kissed his nose and his fat chubby cheeks._

 _Jayd was almost done getting the both of them ready so they could begin the family cookout. She placed him in his little car seat and they went downstairs as Jayd's father wanted her to get more steaks from the freezer to put on the grill. She headed into the kitchen, only to be pushed up against the wall and her head was slammed up against it, making the blood drip from her forehead, her head woozy from the attack._

 _She was being pushed up again, going to scream for her family but the gun was aimed right for her son._

 _"I'll blow his fucking brains all over the fucking sky...do you want that for the little bastard?" He snarled, his hot breath on her cheek, making her vomit._

 _"You're nothing more than a piece of shit...haven't you done enough to me already?" She trembled, trying to be brave for her son. This man wouldn't stop. No matter what he did. He always found a way to follow her and she believed it just wouldn't end._

 _She couldn't believe that she made a baby with this man. Of course, Baron Corbin was her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend to correct that. He put her through so much that she found a way to leave him and with the help of her parents she was able to do just that._

 _But not for long though. She felt like karma was a bitch indeed to her._

 _He chuckled darkly, now pressing the 9 millimeter right at her temple, the sweat trickling down her back, doing everything in her power to not show fear. But if she had to, she would die for her son . "Seems to me, I just can't keep myself away from you, my little dove. You should know better than to ever leave me. Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"_

 _"It was worth it. I would be damned if I let you hurt MY son. You're nothing more than a sperm donor. " She stared at him through her dark hazel green eyes._

 _And with that remark, he pistol whipped her, as she spat out blood from her mouth._

 _"Now you're going to pay for that, you fucking whore!" He dragged her by her hair, trying to force her down the basement._

 _"NO!" She fought back, wrestling the gun out of his hands. They wound up falling on the kitchen floor, with Jeremiah crying. It was his cries that lead to Jayd's 15 year old sister Milena, coming into the kitchen, only to see that Baron was quick enough shoot her sister right through her chest. Her little sister, falling on the floor in cold blood._

 _"NO!" She cried in horror. Baron snatched Jayd up as she tried to reach for her son, but to no success._

 _"See what the fuck you made me do?!" He snarled. "Now you're going to get it and you will never see our son again."_

 _Even despite the bruises, Jayd found a way to fight back as she elbowed Baron in his face and then punched him. She found a kitchen knife nearby as she stabbed him in his side, wounding him momentarily._

 _They were still fighting as the gun was now scrambled on the other side of the kitchen floor. Jayd kicked him in face after a brief struggle and succeeded in getting the gun, firing off the last two shots at him as she pulled the trigger with no hesitation. Baron was finally dead as his eyes rolled up in his head, falling on his side._

 _She saw that she was now covered in blood and her little sister, she went over to her as she held her in her arms, crying. It wasn't long until her parents ran in the kitchen, her mother screaming in horror and Jayd continued to cry, her sisters body now cold._

 _Her father said nothing as he made the phone call. "We need for you to come here. There's something that must be taken care of." he said as he stared at Baron's dead body. Jayd and her mother already knew what that meant._

 _"You're going to need to pack your things as well." Her father stated. "I'm going to send you somewhere else."_

 _"But-But this is my home..." Jayd cried._

 _"Not anymore.." Her father said, in a tone that Jayd had never recognized before. "It's best if Jeremiah and you are apart for awhile."_

 _"N-No." Jayd stood up, her clothes smelling of blood; Her sister's blood. "Mama, please.."_

 _"Just go! Go away!" She screeched at her daughter. "You did this! You did this!" She fell on her knees, holding Milena as she cried her heart and soul out, asking for God to give their baby daughter back._

 _Jayd was frozen...all she could remember in her head was that her conscience telling her that it was all her fault._

 _"It's all my fault.." She kept mumbling. "It's all my fault..."_

They said nothing after awhile. By the time it hit 12:30, the coach bus finally arrived and Jayd had her ticket out as the lady helped her pack her suitcases inside the bus. Jayd swallowed every ounce of her emotions inside of her as she pulled the baby blanket from the baby's face. The sweet 4 month old baby boy with his brown eyes looked at her confused. Jayd gently stroked his dark hair as she kissed his forehead and cheek, wishing she could hold him for the last time.

"I promise you, mommy will get you back. We won't be away from each other forever." She whispered to her son, her small fingers trembling.

Her father grunted to hurry it up as Jayd ignored him, kissing her son once more before she headed for the bus.

She looked back at her parents once more as her mom looked at her with regret.

"We promise you will thank us later for this, Jayd." Her mother tried to reason with her. "We are only doing what's best."

"Yeah. You're doing what's best for yourself." Jayd zipped up her jacket as she stared at both of them once more, without blinking. Her expression was about as serious as a heart attack. "You will not keep my son from me forever."

She got on the bus as she took her seat. As soon as everyone boarded onto the bus, the driver then stated the rules and what time they would be arriving to the destination. The doors shut as the bus started moving. Jayd didn't even bother staring out the window as she plugged the headphones in her ears, not wanting to look at her parents. She didn't even want to look at her beautiful son, for the fact that the tears would start to fall once again, the emotion that she had no choice but to bottle up inside.

She was leaving everything behind. It was a bittersweet goodbye and she had to find everything within her from going into a nervous breakdown.

* * *

It was the next morning that Jayd had finally arrived to California. Her cab was waiting outside for her as she grabbed her belongings and stepped off the bus as she boarded the cab.

"Good morning, Ms. Torrance. I hope your trip went well." The driver said.

Jayd said nothing as she mumbled "yeah" as she reached into her book bag to look at the pamphlet for the school she was heading too. It was a school in California called "Lockfield Princeton."

California was beautiful; The weather was warm, about 70-80 degrees. As she looked out the window, she could see almost everyone going to the beach, some were on the boardwalk. There were many different stores to shop around and the driver was going up a small hill. It took about only 30 minutes until they reached the school.

"Alright Ms. Torrance. Welcome to Lockfield Princeton." He opened the door for her as she grabbed her bags. The school was about as big as her old high school. There were many students dressed casually and some professionally.

Jayd felt so out of place already as she looked at the ongoing students and teachers walking past her.

"Well...this is my new home I guess..." She sighed, dragging her suitcase and bookbag as she headed into the school, wanting to make the best of her new life now.

She was no longer in her hometown of Chicago Illinois. Now she could only imagine what was in store for her at her new school.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, should I continue this story or delete it? Let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS. THIS IS FROM MY CREATIVE MIND.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING THIS STORY, ENCOURAGING ME TO GO ON.**

 **SO Y'ALL WISHES ARE MY COMMAND AND ALL THAT GOOD ISH LOL**

Jayd waited in the school office, the assistant principal was working on her school schedule. She would be starting her first day of class tomorrow. She would also be getting her new textbooks, what room she would be boarding in and so forth. She would be in an all girl dorm. The boys dorm was over across the other side. She felt like butterflies was running through her stomach at the changes and how this was actually happening.

Ok fuck that.

It was more like a zoo running through her stomach.

"I should have gotten a snack when we hit that rest stop.." Jayd mumbled to herself.

The assistant principal came back and smiled at her. Jayd saw the badge on her blouse, something that Jayd never paid attention to before. Her name was Eve Torres, as it said. She was 5'8, with dark brown eyes and long brunnette hair and light caramel skin. She looked to be about in her 30s even though from her complexion, she didn't age not one bit.

"So Ms. Torrance?" She spoke without looking up at Jayd as she stood up face to face with her.

"Yes M'am?" She bit her bottom lip.

Eve handed her her school schedule. "Here you are. Along with your school ID and what room you are boarding with."

Jayd took the sheet from her as she read over it. Jayd looked confused as Eve looked at her, her eyebrow raised.

"Any questions?" She spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh, no." She shook her head.

"Well let's get moving. I have other students to attend to, little girl." She went back to her computer, calling the next student up as Jayd walked out the office and down the hallways.

After getting lost almost 3 times, she found the next hallway and the exit as she walked across the yard, and she finally found the girls dorms as she sighed softly, going to head for her room.

She had heard that most dorms are shared so whoever her new roommate would be wouldn't cause that much drama in her life.

As if she didn't have enough of it anyway.

She scouted and even asked the security guard where her room was and the guard told her which way to go. Eventually she reached her destination.

"Room 245.." She read it carefully as she unlocked the door with her personal key that was given to her. She carried her bags inside and she looked around the room.

There were two beds; the colors of the walls were decked out in light champagne color and there was a desk with two laptops. The beds were a queen size and the sheets were a light baby blue color and there was a walk in closet. Jayd set her things down on the bed as she looked around the room. She even saw a flat screen TV and saw some science posters and a few photos of family.

"Something I had until it was all taken away from me.." Jayd sighed bitterly. Whoever her roommate was, she was very lucky.

She went to the mini fridge in the corner to see if there was anything she could snack on until she heard the door open.

"Hey!" She heard the girls voice, making Jayd jump a little.

The girl was about her age, and had black hair, with some blond streaks. It was a short style but it was still to her shoulders. She had light caramel skin, just like Jayd's and she was about the exact same height as hers; About 5'2. She was a curvy girl with hazel eyes and had a small tattoo on her hand which consisted of a dream catcher with red roses on it.

"Who are you and why you in my fridge?" She raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Oh great, another know it all bitch." Jayd accidently said out loud.

"What the fuck you just say to me?" The girl eyed her face to face.

Jayd knew there were a lot of females that didn't like her. She didn't like the drama but she would be damned if she let some chick talk to her any kind of way.

"Look. I didn't know this was your fridge alright? I can buy my own damn drink but what I strongly suggest is you watch that damn tone of yours. If were going to get along here we can stay out of each others way but if you hate that I took your drink so much, you're skinny ass can have it then." Jayd glared at her.

For a moment it seemed like one of those mexican stand off moments until the girl started laughing. Jayd honestly thought this girl was mental.

"You know something? You and I are going to get along pretty good." She smiled proudly. "My name is London Alderson."

"I'm Jayd Torrance." She nodded.

"I like to fuck with people's heads don't take it personally. To be honest, I'm more like honey than lemon. Trust me, welcome yourself to anything you want in my fridge. except my chocolate Pocky." She warned.

"Oh I feel you on that. Pocky is my addiction. It's like the sugary crack." Jayd joked around.

London was impressed. "Yup, you and me are going to be good friends after all."

She suddenly gave Jayd a hug as they sat down on the bed. "So...what brings you up here in Cali?"

London rolled her eyes. "Ask my foster parents."

"Foster parents?" Jayd was curious.

London sighed. "My parents were killed in a car crash so I was sent off to my foster parents. They couldn't stand to be around me, called me the troubled child so to make this less of a soap opera, they shipped me here. They wanted their freedom. Not like I wanted to be there any damn way..."

London laid back on her bed, picking at her black sweater. "So what's your story.."

Jayd bit her bottom lip as it started to tremble; A sign that she was about to cry. London suddenly went up to her.

"Hey it's ok. You don't have to tell me right now." London hugged her. "Whenever you're ready.."

London had a sincere smile and Jayd suddenly saw this girl as her new best friend. Maybe even a sister.

"Thanks.." Jayd sighed to herself. "So...what's the school like?"

London took her hand to help her up. "I can definitely show you around. I'm actually meeting my friends so we can go to lunch by the park. Wanna join?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed first." Jayd pointed out, since she hadn't showered since her trip.

"Towels are in the closet and the bathroom is right next to our room. Don't take so long." London smiled warmly as she grabbed her purse.

Jayd grabbed the towel and the outfit she was wearing; It was a short sleeve black lace buttoned down blouse, a pair of dark black jeans and silver flat dress shoes. She went into the shower and she started turning on the warm water, letting it soak all over her body, gently touching the faint stretch mark across her stomach, when she carried her son. She forced herself not to cry again as she hurried with her shower and then she dried off, brushed her teeth and then she freshened the rest of herself up as she slipped on her clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she slipped her curly damp jet black hair into a ponytail and then fixed the rest of herself up as she went to go find London to have lunch with her and her new friends. She wasn't sure where it was so she just waited outside until she saw her.

London spotted her after she kissed her boyfriend again for the moment and headed to him.

"Hey girl. Looking all fierce and shit." London pointed out, making Jayd laugh.

"No sweat."

The guy smiled at her and winked as London smacked him playfully. "Hey, I'm Seth Rollins. Hope you're not scared already."

Jayd rolled her eyes, laughing. "Please. It's like my old high school..only with more...class."

"Well we are heading to this Italian Restaurant called Piada. It's like Chipotle, but its better!" London smiled proudly. "Let's hurry up and head out there while we got some time. My classes start later on in the evening."

As Jayd followed Seth and London, she was introduced to Naomi and her longtime boyfriend Jimmy Uso and his brother, Jey Uso. Then there were Dean Ambrose and Renee Young. Along with that was Roman Reigns and his girlfriend Galina and last but not least, AJ Lee and Cm Punk.

So far, they have been warm and welcome to Jayd as she shook hands with all of them. Dean put out his cigarette and raised a brow at her.

"You're not from here are you?" Dean questioned.

"Evidently I'm not, Ambrose." Jayd retorted. "But neither are you for the matter."

"I hate this fucking school anyway.." Dean laid back on the seats as Renee, the beautiful blond smacked him on his arm.

"Dean, stop cursing." She scolded him but Dean tickled her side as she giggled, knowing how weird her boyfriend can be.

"Ambrose man, you are just.." Roman shook his head, no words needed for how crazy his brother was. But him, Seth, Roman, all of them were really great friends for a long time. Jayd felt a little weird as they all invited her to lunch.

Naomi cleared up her worries though.

"Hey, quit with all that worrying girl." Naomi suddenly hugged her. "We usually don't let anyone in our circle but if London spots them, she knows they are good."

"Trust me, they looked at me funny too at first." AJ smirked.

"We still do." Punk confirmed.

"Shut up, Phil." She said his real name to embarrass him, which he gave a mock scowl to AJ. Everyone at school knew his real name was Phil Brooks but he didn't like it so he wanted everyone to call him CM Punk.

"Let's head over there already, damn it!" Everyone laughed as Roman started up his black Range Rover as they headed over to the joint before they all had to separate later tonight due to curfews.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" The man puffed his cigar, growing very impatient.

"He will be sir, I promise. I've called him several times." One of his men assured him, nervous at his boss's temper. His boss was not to be fucked with

"Well I suggest you call again because if he doesn't fucking show up-"

Just then, he finally arrived, dressed in a fitting suit, ready for business. Then again, Finn Balor knew whenever his father called him, it was never anything else except business.

Not that he gave a damn anyway. It had always been that way before his mother died and things haven't changed from that point. Finn deeply blamed his father for the death of his mother. His father was always deeply involved with his business that he didn't even notice how sick his own wife was. She was slowly dying of leukemia, with no hope for treatment as they detected it too late.

To make things even worse, with all the combined stress of pleading for her husbands love, wanting attention from him before her last moment on the face of the earth, a brain aneurysm caused her to seal her fate with her life.

Finn remembered when he was 8 years old as they buried his mother, while his father didn't even attend the damn funeral. Only his aunt took him there and his half brother, Baron Corbin was with him.

Now Finn was 26 years old, engaged for 2 years with a woman named Lana. Of course they had their ups and downs but Lana was everything he ever wanted. She was a trained and professional assassin, working for the mob.

Needless to say, so was Finn. Which was one of the reasons why his father would want to speak with him.

"So what do you need?" Wanting his father to get to the point.

His father puffed more of his cigar as he placed it back in the ashtray. "Your brother was murdered."

Finn closed his eyes for a brief moment as he remembered the days he shared with his brother, Baron Corbin. even though they had a distant relationship, competing for their fathers love and respect, it was still his brother.

"By who." Was all Finn could say.

"This girl." He handed him a photo of a curly hazel green eyed woman of caramel complexion. She looked between the ages of 16 and 17.

"Her name is Jayd Torrance. Now it seems that her and Baron had a relationship but I don't know much else since he wouldn't tell me anything else about her or what was going on. But there can be no traces after you are done with this bitch.."

His father sat up in his chair, slowly dimming the lights in his office. "She needs to pay and I know exactly where she is. My men followed her all the way up to California and she goes this school." He handed him more information as Finn read over it, reading over her background and that she was originally from Chicago.

"Now I want you to take care of it. Avenge your brother. Anyone who gets in the way, you kill them as well."

His father had explained to Finn that he would be going undercover at the school to get close to Jayd and when she least expected it, he would murder her and dispose of her body once he was finished with her. By the time Finn would reach the school, he would have a new identity and already have access to the school and all the files and permanent records of the students and teacher. All Finn had to do was blend in and not fuck this up.

"I'll take care of it." Finn put the information in his briefcase as he walked out on his father, heading to his car, unlocking it as he sat down, breathing heavily.

This wasn't the first time that Finn had killed someone. He was a bastard for it but he didn't care. He had a job to do and he would do it. All he wanted was his fathers respect and he hoped by avenging his brother, who he wasn't that close too would fix that.

* * *

It was 8:30 and Jayd was already trying not to get knocked down by the crowd of people that were trying to get to their own classes. She had history first thing this morning which started at 9am. London wanted to go with her but Jayd assured her that she would be ok finding the class by herself.

However, trouble loved to follow her as a guy tried to talk to her. Actually 3 guys for that matter.

"Hey what's up beautiful. Would love to get to know you a little more." She saw that the guy was no more than 6 feet tall, had dreads and a nice goatee and he had chocolate skin. He was beautiful, but Jayd wasn't interested in any guys as she just wanted to go on with her day.

"My name is Kofi Kingston and these are my boys, Big E and Xavier" He smiled even more." You know I love new girls. They got nice big booties, better for fucking." His friends roared with laughter, which made Jayd want to throw up.

"No thanks." Jayd walked faster from him. However, the guys caught up with her.

"Sounds to me someone is shy." Big E grinned, which gave Jayd an uneasy feeling. "Don't worry sweetheart, we're gentle."

"What part of "No" did you miss? Don't you guys have class to go to or something? Hell, why don't all of you go away?"

Clearly the guys didn't take a hint as Xavier snickered as he smacked her butt through her tight jeans, which resulted in Jayd smacking him in the face with her textbook.

"Shit not now!" Jayd hissed in her mind as their sweet expressions turned dark as they hovered over her in the corner near the classroom. The teacher in there didn't even know what was going on, neither as the rest of the adults as they were either in class or talking with other teachers or in meetings.

"Seems to me, this little bitch is asking for it." Kofi wrapped his hands around her throat, starting to choke her as Big and Xavier snickered at her fear, and because they were much bigger than her, they were blocking her escape. She regret not having London by her side and hate that she wasn't in the same class with her until after lunch.

"P-Please...don't..get off me.." Jayd tried to gasp for air.

"Is there a problem?" They all heard an deep voice with an Irish voice appear before them. The guys backed away from Jayd as she gently rubbed her throat.

"N-No sir there isn't. Just some playing around is all." Xavier gulped nervously at the man who was an inch taller than them.

"I suggest you all go on to class and leave this young woman alone before there will be serious consequences." He narrowed his eyes at them, the danger seeping through. "I don't think we need to do that now do we?"

All three of them nodded as they ran off, scared shitless as Jayd laughed to herself.

"Pussies.." She giggled to herself. The man looked at her as well, narrowing his eyes as well. They were the color of black coal and he definately knew how to dress to impress.

"Better get to class, Ms. Torrance." He gave her a small smirk.

"Wait..how do you know my name?" Jayd's confused expression clear on her face.

"Well you are in my history class. I'm your new teacher."

Jayd wanted to smack herself upside the head. "Right and your name is..."

"Mr. Finn Balor." He shook her head. "Now hurry up. I don't think you want to be tardy on the first day young lady. I expect no less from all my students."

Jayd hurried to class as Finn watched her, chuckling. His phone suddenly buzzed as he saw it was Kofi Kingston as he answered.

"Thank you for that." He told the gentlemen

"Yeah so are we getting the money from you or not?" Xavier demanded, which Finn started to get agitated.

"Be careful with your demands or you will see the end of my knife, Mr. Woods. You will see your reward later today but all three of you did your part. I need nothing else from you. Get to class and don't screw with me."

He ended the call as he headed to class where all the students were seated, some goofing off, some girls were in their cliques just chatting away as Jayd decided to sit by herself, reading a book.

Finn closed the door and set his briefcase down, slamming a ruler on the desk, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome to History Class. My name is Finn Balor." He wrote the assignments on the board as he also had one of the students pass out the textbooks for those who didn't get theirs yet.

"As you all know, I expect high expectations from everyone. As you all know, history is more than whats meets the eye. History is a part of us, its all around us. I look forward as to seeing how you all are apart of that history from today to the future."

He eyed his students, especially Jayd as she was so into her book.

However she was unaware of the dangerous situation that would come for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for my long wait of the chapter. I wanted to make it really good.**

 **Hope y'all like it :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS. THIS IS FROM MY CREATIVE MIND.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the love and support throughout the story so far. Well, for ALL my stories really lol. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I sincerely apologize for the long wait of this chapter. So much has happened in my personal life, along with being a single mother that I can barely have a day to myself. So I'm slowly but surely trying to make up for that. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

 **...**

London and Seth Rollins were in his bedroom across the campus, making out as they would normally love to do whenever they didn't have classes until the next two hours later. Seth and London were together for almost a year now but even though to everyone, the relationship was a little too fast, London was really having deep feelings for Seth. He was all she had when she had no one else. When her parents were gone and her foster parents kicked her to the curb, Seth was there for her the whole nine yards of the course of their relationship. She didn't know a lot about him, except the fact that his parents were Hunter and Stephanie, who were the principals of the school, Hunter being the head principal.

Seth unzipped the rest of her blue sweater and then tried to unbutton her white denim jeans until she rested her hand on his, indicating that she wasn't ready yet, to which Seth was growing tired of. They sat up on his bed as he sighed heavily.

"London..." He said her name, noting to her that he really wanted to be her first. He's stressed that to her several times but she just wouldn't budge.

London sat up, fixing her hair, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "Seth...you know we talked about this in the beginning. I'm not ready. I don't want to wind up pregnant and being a young mother. There are too many out there right now and I want to make sure we do it at the right time is all.

"What better time than this right now?" He huffed, slipping his shirt back on, pulling his two toned hair back into a ponytail, trying not to roll his eyes at her.

"Seth...I know you've been waiting and I do appreciate it. But I want our relationship to develop more than just us making out or me watching you work out. I want to know more about you as a whole person."

"London, you practically know my whole history. Baby, I'm not keeping anything from you, I promise. It hurts that you don't even trust me though." He said with slight arrogance as he grabbed his backpack, tossing her her sweater and her things.

"Seth.." She tried to reason with him but he grabbed his things.

"We better get to class." He told her as he opened the door for her, as they both sneaked out, not wanting London to get caught.

Seth kept trying to pursue her into giving up the cookies, and she was really tempted. I mean, a man like Seth Rollins; A perfect body, face of a movie star, and he had the highest grades and perfect intelligence. He was popular in the school and he was respected and greeted everywhere.

Although to London, as the days, even months, as they went on, it didn't feel so much as loving but a increasing amount of pressure on her to prove to him as to how much she loved him.

But even though Seth was annoyed with her reasoning, she knew at the end of the day, he had to respect her decision. They had all the time in the world so there was no reason to rush things.

They made it over to the other side, walking across the campus, seeing a few other students either getting out of class or going into class but just most of them chilling outside, studying, or others would be on the bench smoking a cigarette or trying to do pot without getting caught by Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, also known as J&J security, who work for Hunter and Stephanie.

If there was two things London hated about going to Trigonometry was that for one; It was the subject itself, and two; Nikki and Brie Bella.

She saw Naomi, Jimmy Uso and AJ Lee as she gave them all a hug, smiling at them as they were all going to class together.

"I swear, walking to this class each time is like a slit to the damn throat." London growled. "Not only that, we gotta deal with Ms. Foster, that bitch."

"So what are we gossiping about ladies?" They all looked up to see Dolph Ziggler as he hugged all three of them. Dolph was a pro athlete on the Track and Field Team and he was a really cool guy, especially around the ladies.

"Just some period cramps or something.." Jimmy, said in his smart ass tone, to which he received a punch to the arm from all three ladies. He yelped as he grinned softly. Naomi kissed him, even though he was a dumb ass for that comment.

"We're talking about bullshit ass math class and Ms. Foster. We have to deal with her again, as usual." AJ shook her head.

As they walked in though, they saw that it wasn't Ms. Foster. There was a man who was about 5'10, shoulder length hair, and he was wearing a nice black suit, dressed professionally and he had on thin glasses. He was writing the assignments on the board.

As everyone was getting seated, London was confused as she grabbed her textbook. In fact, she wasn't the only one.

"I'm pretty sure that's not Ms. Foster." AJ pointed out.

"Yeah, you think?" London retorted with a snort.

As they all sat down, that's when Nikki and Brie Bella came into class, much to the new teacher's dismay.

"I hope you two have a late pass as we have just started." He stared at the twins, voice filled with authority.

"Oh we do, handsome." Nikki smiled her bright red lips as she set two passes down as they took their seats, with Brie doing the loser sign at them to which AJ mocked them.

"I think the perfume they are wearing is bitterness..." Naomi snickered to London.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was their fashion brand." London giggled softly.

It was then that their new teacher stood up in front of the class and he began today's lesson.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Adrian Neville." He introduced himself, fixing his glasses.

"I know many of you are confused right now as to what has changed at this time and as to why Ms. Foster is no longer your teacher. Well, unfortunately, she had to leave on absence due to a family emergency and may not be back for awhile so I'll be here to take her place for the brief time. But things still haven't changed. You are under my authority and what I say goes."

"And you can eat shit. Maybe then you can grown an inch, little old man.." They heard Kevin Owens say, to which some of his friends, Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus started laughing, to which some of the students started shaking their heads at his immaturity.

"I officially regret not listening to your advice on dating him back then.." London whispered to Naomi as they opened their textbooks.

"Told you, girl. But good thing it wasn't serious."

"Praise Jesus." Dean added his two cents, winking at his girlfriend.

Normally, Ms. Foster would let Kevin Owens off with a warning, but Adrian Neville did something different that stunned all the students to put Kevin Owens to rest.

Adrian smirked as he stood up. "You seem to have quite the mouth on you, Owens."

"And what are you going to do about that, detention slip?" Kevin stood up, not afraid to square off with him. "You are nothing more than some wack ass little boy with some stupid accent. So why don't you go back to France?'

"I am actually from England, but that goes to show how much your intelligence has decreased. But we'll discuss that for another time."

"I'll kick your fucking ass, you short little fuck!" Kevin walked up to him, to which Adrian still smirked, not even showing any signs of intimidation."

"Well go ahead then." He crossed his arms.

"What?" Kevin was confused, as to everyone else.

"Kevin, will you sit sit down, you idiot!" London was getting fed up with this. She wanted to get through class already and instead, Kevin is always starting up the drama.

"For real, like stop acting like a stupid little kid." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Nobody was talking to you bitches." Kevin glared at her now, to which Jimmy stood up and cracked his knuckles, ready to swing at his jaw.

However, it was not within a second that while Kevin was so distracted, Adrian grabbed the back of his arm, twisting it and then flipped him over as he fell on his back.

"Ouch..Aggh!'' Kevin groaned as all the students laughed at him for his embarrassment.

"Now that's what happens when you try to bully someone whose _**smarter** _ than you." He smirked. "Now I suggest you leave this class or I can easily have you eliminated from this school."

Adrian waited for him to get up as Kevin scrambled to get his books as he glared at Adrian.

"This is far from over." Kevin Owens glared at Adrian as he stormed out, pushing the door open, slamming it.

Adrian finally went over to attendance as he called all the students names.

"London...?"

London raised her and announced she was here.

It was in that second that when Adrian and London made eye contact, it felt like there was a connection already. They didn't speak for like 5 seconds until Adrian continued the roll call.

Then the class started, with everyone still talking about what happened to Adrian, but of course, still focusing on their assignments that Adrian put up on the board as he then started on the lecture.

 **...**

As the class ended, everyone lined up to turn in their assignments, London being the last one. She knew she didn't do so good on the assignment. Hell, she was already flunking the class as it was due to her poor skills in mathematics.

She quickly turned in her assignment as she tried to turn on her heel without Adrian talking to her.

However, it didn't go unnoticed as Adrian called her back inside the classroom.

"Shit.." She muttered as Naomi, AJ, Dolph and Jimmy all shrugged and Dolph whispered "Good Luck"

She solemnly turned around as she faced Adrian as he finished the last of the paperwork.

"I've been looking into your grades within this class, along with the report of what Ms. Foster said; Your grades have been poor since the first semester."

"Well..." London shrugged. "I'm not going to pass this class anyway, Mr. Neville. It's not really my best subject. I'm more into science, astronomy.

"Why did you take this class?" He questioned.

"Just wanted to push myself into something more advanced, but I guess that was a dumb mistake huh?"

"It's never dumb to want to advance yourself, to challenge yourself."

"I guess so.." London looked down for a minute before Adrian went up to tilt her chin up.

"Always have confidence, especially when you know you have the knowledge."

London brushed her hair out of her face as she started to smile a bit.

"London though...such a very interesting name, might I point out." He grinned. "It's one of the many places I had traveled."

"You? a school teacher traveled? I don't believe that." London sassed him.

"Even a dull teacher like myself loves to go out into the seas. To always see something new." He grinned proudly.

"I've always wanted to travel but the closest I got is the beach. It's beautiful but I want to see more than that, you know?"

"How much are you talking? Has there anything that's been your hearts desire?"

Before they could continue their discussion, there was a tap on the door and it was her boyfriend Seth, smiling at her.

"Well, I gotta go. But uhh about the class-"

"Tell you what." He pulled out a special document to hand to her, along with a textbook. "Why don't you attend one of the sessions starting tomorrow? We can start with the root of your problems to help to improve your skills in math. By the, you'll be passing this class with no difficulties."

"Well I have plans and besides, I've already done tutoring and it never works out for me."

Adrian's smile never wavered. "I'm sure you can do it all Ms. Alderson. After all, you seem like quite the mastermind."

The bell ring, indicating the next class to start as London took the information and she scurried off a Seth and her walked in hand and hand, with Adrian slyly watching them.

* * *

About an hour later, Adrian went to lunch as he received a phone call from Sami Zayn, his partner.

"Hey Zayn, what's up." He sipped his coffee.

"So did you find the girl?" He asked him. "Is she the one?"

Adrian took out his briefcase and pulled out the photos of Seth and London Alderson. There were several photo shots, especially of London.

"Yeah, I found her. I'm sure its those two responsible for the murders that's been going on."

"That's what we've been reported. Apparently, she's been on the run for awhile." Sami added.

"Well, I got her right where I want her so far. By then, her and Seth will be taken into custody and killed." Adrian remembered his assignment his Sergent gave him. It was dangerous to be an undercover cop with two serial killers around, and Adrian knew it was Seth, but he truly believe that London was the head master. After all, the clues and all the evidence pointed back to her. How else was she able to get away with it so easily.

"You sure you'll be able to take care of it?" He asked his best friend and long time partner.

"I've been on the force for almost 25 years. I know what I have to do. It's just going to take some time on my part. London has been in juvenile many times, has skipped school, and she's been known to get into fights. She's reckless. Seth is even worse but I need to get more evidence on them, for at least for her to confess to the brutal murders and robberies."

"Just be careful." Sami said before he hung up.

Adrian finished the rest of his coffee as he pulled up his laptop. As he typed in his password, the keyboard of his laptop opened up to his two loaded guns, bottles of poison and made sure that everything was secured before he locked it back into place.

He had to find out all the evidence that was pointed to London and with her connection with Seth, as they had to be more than just a girlfriend to him. Seth was the most popular rich kid in the school with the parents of Hunter and Stephanie, so with all the blood money in the world, Seth could sneak and get away with anything.

London was the accomplice as he read in her report. Now he had to find the time to take her down before she would hurt anyone else.

The question was, how much time did he have left, and if he could try to remain focus on the mission at hand.

* * *

 **A/N: A little London and Adrian Neville for you ;)  
**

 **Next will be Jayd and Finn coming up**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS. THIS IS FROM MY CREATIVE MIND**

 **I know I didn't get that many reviews from the last chapter but I hope everyone hasn't given up on this story, as well as my other ones. I want to thank all of you for reviewing, especially It-Reigns-Justice 619.**

 **As a special christmas present to you all, I'm going to be uploading three chapters at a time for all my stories that have been on hiatus for awhile and maybe more.**

 **Merry Christmas and enjoy this next chapter**

 **...**

Finn Balor had finished up his last two classmates as he was getting into his black Mazda. He was driving home to where it wasn't too far from the school. His original home was back in Bray, which was in the town of Ireland, where which he was born. This second home here in California was used more as a cover up. But the expenses paid off as it was an exquisite and beautiful condo he and his fiance shared.

Lana was everything to him. They were setting up the plans on when to get married but something always got in the way, hence their missions as they were both highly successful skilled assassins. It was the job they had to do. Lana loved killing and she was very intelligent in taking down her victims, leaving no evidence behind. He remembered when he first met her, that he was training her. Something about her brought them together and to this day, they were happy in love.

Or at least that's how it was in the beginning, before the distance between them started to take over.

Finn walked up the pathway of the steps, plucking a rose from the bush as he typed in the passcode to get inside the house.

"Access Granted." The computer voice indicated, letting him inside. He slipped off his jacket and threw his keys and briefcase down, ready to find Lana in her office.

Their neighbors didn't know who they were and didn't choose to bother them either. The last neighbor that bothered them...let's just say that his head was now a statue in their walk in closet.

He walked up the stairs and he found her in her office, typing away on the computer, looking into her briefcase.

"Hello there beautiful." He smiled, greeting her with a kiss as she returned the favor, as well as presenting her with the rose from the bush garden to which she accepted.

"So was anyone suspicious of the teacher act?" She asked, not looking up from her laptop.

"Nope." He pulled off his jacket, hanging it up on the door as he went through his drawers to find a clean towel to take a shower. "Not even a blink of an eye. This mission will go by smoother than I think it will." He chuckled arrogantly.

"Who does your father want you to have on target this time?"

He took out his briefcase and pulled out a file, handing it to Lana as she looked it over, raising a brow on her pretty face.

"So this is the girl, yes?" She looked at him as she went back to reading her name. "Jayd Torrance..."

"Yeah. According to my father, she's responsible for my brothers death. Granted we never got along very well but family is still family. I don't know exactly what kind of relationship they had nor do I care." He put the file up in his book shelf. "As long as she is dead, then I know at least father will rest."

"You've never had a problem with killing before, and it won't be a problem now." Lana stood up, her black tight bodice dress fitting her shape so well, wearing those matching stilettos as she walked up to him, as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him as he grabbed her, entering his tongue further into her mouth as he grabbed her ass.

He suddenly lifted her on the table behind them, pushing everything off like books and paperwork as they started tearing each others clothes off, with Finn attacking her neck, loosing the braid in her hair, her hair falling loosely as they started to have the passionate sex they have been craving all day.

It didn't take them quite long as Finn was fucking her from behind, Lana taking it like a pro as she grabbed onto the sides of the table. Her ass bouncing off his cock as she kept a steady balance in her heels, moaning loudly. They didn't give a damn who it would disturb.

"Harder Finn! I'm close. Fuck me harder!" She hissed out, her teeth clenching as she squeezed her muscles around him, reaching her climax.

It didn't take long for neither one of them to erupt as they came together, Finn shooting his seed inside of her. They were not ready for kids and they didn't want any. Her birth control worked like a charm.

They cleaned up and showered together as Lana went to her closet to pull out the gun needed for her mission tonight. This killing would be brutal and bloody but they would make sure it would be an accident.

"You ready tonight, my love?" She grinned, licking her lips at him.

"More than you know, sweetness." He chuckled at her wicked side.

* * *

Jayd was in her dorm room, working on the first day of homework. She couldn't finish it all completely. She was distracted..very distracted.

She went into her journal to find a picture of her son. Her 2 month old son, now going to be 3 months by the 30th. He was a preemie and god knows she wanted to be there for him, even though when they were together, she didn't get that much sleep due to his excessive crying. being on the run from Baron. Then she finally had the courage to tell her parents as they helped her. She didn't know how he found her again despite changing her name, her number and having that restraining order. He found her again.

In the end, she put an end to the monster. But at what cost?

For her parents to disown her, to not being able to see her son..and her little sister..who looked up to Jayd, her role model, they were like twins and two peas in a pod. She was dead. She was murdered.

"All because of me.." She found herself saying. "And I can never get her back.."

She trembled even more, looking at her son. She remembered when she first held him, he would coo in her arms after he cried for a little bit. He would sleep so peacefully on her chest, hearing her heart beat like a melody.

She wanted it all back. But now that Baron was dead, there was too much at stake. Her father had plans to take care of the situation with Baron and Milena but she didn't know exactly what those plans were. Her father lived a somewhat secret life that she dared not ever look into. But she knew one day she will if it came down to it.

She didn't even hear Naomi, Sasha BAnks, and London come into the room as she stared up at them, smiling.

"Hey guys, how was the gym?" She smiled.

"Man, it sucked." London rolled her eyes. "I had to actually work out and Naomi wouldn't let me rest." She pouted at her, to which Naomi ignored.

"But did you die?"

"Yes!" She said dramatically. "I'm a walking zombie now!"

Jayd couldn't help but laugh. "Laziness." She shook her finger at her to which London stuck her tongue out.

"You know we got a new teacher right?" Sasha announced as she sat on the bed with Jayd.

"Yeah I have a new teacher too. His name is Finn Balor but according to one of our classmates, our teacher was suppose to be a man named Mr. William." Jayd explained. "But evidently, he must have found something else."

"We got a new teacher too. His name is Adrian Neville." London added.

"Yeah and you have been peeping him for a minute." Sasha smirked.

"No, I haven't!" London said defensively. "Yes he's handsome but my Sethie is better looking and incredible might I add."

"She's not wrong." Jayd grinned shyly.

"See? No wonder you and I are roommates and best friends!" She found herself hugging Jayd as they all laughed.

"We better get a move on before the costume store closes. Halloween is in three days." Sasha got up, grabbing her bags.

"Yes, that party is is in three days and I need to get the outfit I've been planning before that bitch, Nikki takes it from me." London scowled.

"Are you coming with us?" Naomi smiled at Jayd.

Jayd was looking a little lost. "Oh umm..I'm not going."

All three of the girls turned their whole neck around, especially London.

"I need a moment alone with my roommate to see why she lost her mind just now." She scurried them off as she closed the door, Jayd looking puzzled.

"I know you new to this school but you can't be missing out on this party. Everyone is going and trust me when I say, this party is crazy. I mean, even some of the teachers are going!"

"Well, looks like I'll be out of the bunch then." Jayd chuckled. "And besides, I don't have a costume."

"Hence, the point of us shopping, Dorothy!" She said, quoting the Wizard of Oz. "Besides, for the past couple of days, before school even started, you've been down lately. I don't like that." She hugged her new best friend.

"I don't wanna get in the way." Jayd sighed, closing her textbooks. "And the homework is due tomorrow and Mr. Balor is strict."

"You'll get it done in time. Don't you want to meet cute guys?" She wiggled her brows.

"Hot older guys?" Sasha called from the other side.

"Will you shut up girl?" Naomi laughed.

Jayd knew there was no getting out of it. Maybe a party would help to distract with everything going on.

"Ok I'll go." She threw her hands up in defeat and London smiled proudly, pulling her up on her feet.

"Now come on, I'm telling you, you're going to have some fun, especially with us and the guys."

As they left their dorm, Finn was behind the wall, watching Jayd leave the hallway with the girls. He made sure they were out of sight as for everyone else as the hallway was completely deserted.

It was time he made his move as he snuck down the hallway, with picking the lock and entering her room. It was then he began to dig through her personal things, trying to find some pieces that tied in between her and his brother by any means. His father wouldn't give him all the details so he would do it himself.

Once he was done searching, he would then plant a special poisonous spray on her bedspread that would cause a severe seizure, killing her within seconds. This spray was made, as an exact poison as a puffer fish, only except this was odorless and wouldn't leave a trace

He heard the door unlocking for a minute and he ran inside the bathroom closet as he could hear Jayd's voice.

"Hang on, I just forgot my wallet." She called out to her friends as she grabbed it from the bed and quickly leaving out.

As he heard the door closing and locking back into place, he sighed.

"Damn.." He scowled. "I'll have to try again next time."

He was getting frustrated quickly but he knew he shouldn't. After all, he had some time. He had to find another way to get to her when she was vulnerable.

It was then an idea came to mind; They were discussing a Halloween party that all the teachers and students would be attending. Jayd Torrance wouldn't even know what hit her.

He made it out of her room as he looked out in the hallway, quietly shutting the door, locking it. He thought he would be in the clear until he ran into Xavier Woods.

"Well...seems we are putting our noses in places where they don't belong now are we?" Xavier grinned.

"Fuck off Woods." He scowled, moving past him. But Xavier wouldn't let up.

"I could report this to the principal you know..unless you give a little something for my silence." He grinned like the minion he was. "Say about...another 30,000?"

Finn could only chuckle at this short little creature. "Now why would I want to give my money to a dead man?"

"Wait what?"

Before he could react to that question, Finn quickly stabbed him into his abdomen with his sharp stiletto, slicing him through as Xavier was gurgling blood. But he wasn't through just yet.

He dragged him to a nearby supply closet as Finn sliced his head off clean. Xavier was dead, his intestines out.

Finn shook his head as he took out a handkerchief, wiping his hands and his stiletto clean . He picked up the head of Xavier, grinning as his eyes closed.

"You will be perfect as a trophy." He grinned proudly as he grabbed his bag and started working on slicing his body up in pieces before putting it into the trashbag, ready to put it in the dumpster. He grabbed his wallet of his ID, his money and other small belongings of his before he put the head in his bag and went on his way, making sure the blood was cleaned up using the bottle of bleach.

He made sure he escaped out the backdoor, heading into his car, stuffing the rest of the body into his car as he pulled out the driveway, going into the back alley where no one would suspect anything for now.

* * *

"Yes baby, right there! Mmmm go deeper!" She moaned out loudly.

She was on top of him, riding his dick as she bounced her ass more and more, sweat covering her tanned skin as she purred, ready to explode as she was cumming for the 3rd time.

Seth was pumping right into her as he added a couple more thrusts, then he spurted his cum right inside the condom as she fell right on the bed, shivering from the orgasm she had.

"That was the best baby..." She grinned, kissing his cheek. He grinned, folding his hands behind his back but was annoyed as she would always leave her lipstick print on his cheek. He was not trying to get caught. He hasn't before and he didn't want to start now.

"Wanna come join me in the shower?" She curled a finger, motioning for him to follow her.

"Not right now babe. Gotta get to football practice." He slipped his clothes back on, buckling his jeans.

"When are you going to come see me next time?" She pouted, her lips poking out beautifully.

Seth chuckled and tossed her a wink. "Don't worry babe. I'll just give you a call when I need you alright. Right now, just lay low for me."

After he fixed himself up, she showered and dressed as she snuck out of his room, while he got ready for football practice. He looked at his phone and saw a couple missed calls from his father, Hunter Hemsely, known as the Headmaster of the school, and a couple other calls from London.

He would handle them both later. After getting the best pussy in the world, he had to shower and get ready as he got rid of the evidence, knowing that London wouldn't suspect anything of his creeping.

* * *

 **A/N: So just to clear up a few things, a stiletto in this situation is italian and its a sharp blade like sword.**

 **Now hmmm so much has happened right now in this chapter..**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jayd was with the girls as they went to party city, looking through all the costumes that they had wanted to wear. Sasha banks was going as Sailor Moon, Naomi would be the wicked witch and London would go as a sexy Freddy Kruger.

They found all the pieces to their outfits but all Jayd did was look through the store, just nonchalantly looking through the clothes.

"You find anything?" Naomi asked.

"Not really. I'm not so good with this costume stuff.." She shrugged.

"Oh come on girl, that's what we are hear for. Now I bet we can find you something really sexy. Show a little leg and get yourself a boyfriend too." London winked at her, making all of them laugh.

"Ugh, please don't bother. You would only embarrass yourself."

It was then their faces twisted up seeing it was no one other than the Bella Twins, with Alicia Fox included. They were the most popular girls in school and would love to dominate everyone and everything.

"So it seems the new girl here is looking for a precious little outfit?" Alicia Fox sneered.

"I wouldn't bother if I were her. Besides, you might as well be stuck with a sack cloth." Nikki Bella commented as all three of them laughed.

"Don't y'all know when y'all are being ignored or in this case; Don't y'all know y'all are the least relevant?" Naomi stood up to them as Nikki, Her Sister Brie Bella and Alicia seemed as though they were ready to beat her ass.

"I wasn't really talking to you. I was talking to the new girl. So why don't you get your ass out of my face or I will embarass you a lot further." Nikki warned.

"How about I'll just drop your ass on the floor if you don't go somewhere and leave us the fuck alone?" London squared up, ready to knock all three of them out if need be. Sasha was right on board with her, not even letting her fight this battle alone.

"Guys let's just go. Trust me, they are not worth the time, energy or oxygen for that matter." Jayd suggested to them, not wanting to get her new friends in trouble just because they didn't know how to mind their own business. Some people were just filled with ignorance nowadays.

"You really need to watch your back freak. And stay the fuck out of our way." Nikki Bella warned her.

"Let's go Nikki. See you later, you walking jawline."

They laughed as Nikki turned and walked away, with Foxy and Brie right behind her as they went the other direction into the store.

"What a bitch." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Jayd brushed it off. "But she's not stopping our day. So whose gonna help me find some ridiculous outfit to wear?"

 **...**

A few minutes later. Jayd picked out a decent yet sexy butterfly costume. As she tried on the outfit, she had a slight grin, seeing as how it didn't make her look so slutty.

They had class later on again tonight as Jayd had to do some last minute studying while London needed to borrow her answers for the test.

"Can you believe that Nikki and Brie bought an "Angelic" costume? There is not even one thing about them thats angelic." She rolled her eyes.

"There go Mr. Balor." Jayd pointed out to Finn as London spotted the teacher talking to the other students.

"Wow.." She wiggled her brows. "Quite the looker."

"He's really cute." Jayd admitted shyly.

"That man is fuckable. I'm just putting it out there."

"And what exactly would you be putting out there?"

They both jumped up, seeing as how it was Mr. Neville who grinned, mostly at London whose face fused a bright red color of embarrassment.

"Um Oh nothing. We were talking about...making some cupcakes..to put out there..for a bake sale." London tried to cover up her thought right now, feeling as though she had swallowed her tongue.

"Uh yeah. Definitely. Nothing like special cupcakes to have at a Halloween party thats coming up in two days, you know." Jayd added on, trying her best to help her best friend.

Neville smiled as he nodded to the other students "Well you ladies should get to class. Its the final one for the evening so I hope you two had plenty of rest. See you later, Ms. London."

London could have sworn he winked at her but she swallowed hard, trying not to get flustered.

 _"God, what is wrong with me? i'm with Seth! He's my boyfriend and the most popular guy on campus and in the fraternity! I can't possibly be developing a crush on some Keebler Elf looking teacher."_ She thought in her head strongly.

"You ok up there?" Jayd bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

"Oh shut the hell up." She growled with a slight pout. "Let's go see if Dolph and Jey can treat all us girls to some Chinese food later on"

...

As soon as everyone went on their 15 minute break, Jayd decided to go the vending machine to get a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. She went into her pocket, only to have a small amount of change.

"Crap." She sighed, seeing as how she wouldn't get paid until tomorrow.

"Food for thought?" She heard the Irish accent of her teacher as he smiled at her, standing next to the vending machine as he went to pay for a bottle of water.

"Um yeah..well in this case, I don't really have enough food for my thoughts." She chuckled softly.

It was then he slipped a dollar inside the machine. "Pick one."

She pressed the button and grabbed her chocolate pretzels. "Thank you."

"I see you have gotten quite comfortable with the school."

"Well not necessarily." She admitted, biting into her chocolate. "I really miss Chicago. I mean, California is nice with the waters and all but...I guess my hometown is much better."

"Completely understand. I'm not from California myself. I'm from Ireland."

"Wow." She looked at him, interested. "What made you decide to come to California?"

"I have my reasons." He said with short reply, not going into further detail.

Jayd looked at him and for some strange reason, she could feel a small connection with him.

"Maybe its just to get away right?" She guessed.

"Yes, you could say that." He looked at her. "Why did you come here?"

"Let's just say that I had to start over again." She confessed.

Before they could continue with the conversation, it was time for them to go back to class but was unaware that Jayd had dropped a photo from her notebook. Finn noticed it and instead, picked up the photo as he walked back to his classroom, seeing that it was a little boy.

"She had a kid.." He looked at it closely.

* * *

After class was over, Jayd had decided to go to the library for a little while to work on her report for class. She didn't even see the time go by for about an hour as she shut down the computer and was heading out the building.

It was then the lights shut off and she heard weird noises, which sounded like footsteps.

"Hello?" She looked around the room. No one answered as the lights flickered on and off.

Jayd took a deep breath to slow down her heart rate. "Ok this is some cliche scary movie moment. I just need to find an exit."

It was then she saw a dark figure that was slowly walking towards her.

She would have been slightly calm...if the figure didn't have a knife in their hand.

"And nows the time to get the hell out of here!" Jayd ran quickly as she made her way to the doors of the library, which were locked and only could be opened using access code password.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying not to let the fear take over her as the figure was coming closer, sharpening two blades he now had.

Jayd ran into the different direction, hoping someone else would hear her as she called for help. There had to be someone in the building with her.

"Is someone else here!? Someone help me!" She called out, trying to run faster.

"There has to be an emergency exit somewhere!"

It was then the figure started throwing knives into her direction, damn near getting to her as it hit the wall. She shrieked as she hurried out of here faster, desperately trying to find an exit.

She hurried until she found another door which was the emergency exit as she opened it, setting off the alarm but she ran out into the night as she paced herself, breathing hard as she ran as far as her feet could take her.

She panted heavily, trying to slow her heart rate down as she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She hadn't felt fear like this since Baron Corbin tried to kill her.

She walked into the park as she sat down by the small duck pond. She was trembling as the cold wind swept over her skin, as she was trying not to think about the figure that was coming after her. She knew she had to be indoors somewhere but she felt like this would be the one place that would calm her down until she got to the dorm again.

It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she screamed, trying to fight off whoever it was.

"Jayd, Jayd Jayd! It's me!"

She looked to see it was Mr. Balor. Her heart rate slowed down, relieved.

"Mr. Balor? What are you doing out here?" She gasped, feeling as though she was being choked. It was clear that from her body language, she felt as though she was reliving a nightmare.

"I like to come out here when its cool at night and especially when its so quiet. It helps to clear my mind. Why are you so shaken up, is everything alright?" He pulled her up, visibly concerned.

"I uhhh.." She looked around, as she believed the person was probably still chasing her. Whoever it was had stopped their search. "It was nothing. I just like coming out to the park at this time of night as well.

She wanted to be a little suspicious of Finn Balor, but at the same time, she felt she had no reason to be, right?

"You should probably go back to your dorm. I'll walk you." He carried her backpack.

"No, Mr. Balor, theres no need to.."

"I insist, Ms. Jayd. You can relax, I don't bite." he winked at her. "After all, it's not like we are out on a date. Not only that, its not safe to be alone this late at night."

"Tell me about it..." She muttered.

They started their trek as they walked back up to the campus in the middle of the night.

 **...**

"...And that's why I will never do gymnastics again.." She laughed as Finn chuckled, listening on to her stories. During their time up the campus, they had shared stories, mostly Finn about his time in Ireland and how much he's seen the world and traveled. He explained his passion for teaching and that his original job was that he use to have a passion for art. He explained that he still does art but he also does body art. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to open up about his life to her, but for some reason she was intriguing. She had a sweet yet soft personality.

They made it back to the front of the campus, where as they shook hands. It was awkward for the both of them and they wasn't even sure why.

To fix that awkwardness, Jayd decided to ask him a small simple question.

"So, are you going to that Halloween party in a couple days?" She asked.

Finn shrugged nonchalantly. "I may or may not. Me and my fiance' have plans to attend to."

"Oh." She should have known, seeing the engagement ring on his finger. His fiance' was a lucky man. "Well, I hope you two have fun though."

He nodded. "You should go to your room now, Ms. Jayd. Try to be safe. Anything can happen at this time of night."

Behind his pocket, he had a sharp blade as he was waiting for her to turn her back so he could stab her. She didn't even know he had it hidden.

She turned her back as she went up the steps, looking for her key. He knew this was right time as everyone was asleep as he would strike. He even had a sedative ready and waiting for her.

However, he took too long thinking as she made it into the door and shut it.

He cursed himself as he waited too long.

"Seems to me you are getting a little too distracted."

He turned to see it was his fiance'.

"She's a fast one, I see." Lana examined as she remembered she chased Jayd throughout the library, trying to trap her so Finn could kill her but she was smart enough to escape as she had set off the alarms.

"Yeah, she is. But trust me, I'll make sure she's dead. Hopefully father will leave me the fuck alone as he keeps bugging me about her."

They walked out to the car, hand in hand.

"You seem...interested in her.." Lana looked at Finn carefully.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, are you sweetheart?"

She rolled her eyes. "There is no competition. And besides, she's much too young for you. You're 26 and she's 18. She's a Bambi, a little girl." She chuckled. "We all know I'm a real woman."

"Yes you are." He smirked as he picked her up, kissing her passionately.

There was some movement in the trunk of her car as Finn went to go see who it was. He opened the trunk to see it was two cops as they were beaten and bruised with stab wounds into their skin as they were losing blood.

"They were snooping around our home. I couldn't allow that, sweetheart. You understand right?"

"Oh trust me I do. We have to dispose them quickly though so let's get moving." He nodded as they closed the trunk as they headed out to the lake to do their work.

* * *

Everything was going well in class as Jayd, London and Seth, Sasha, Naomi, and the Usos were all talking about the biggest party and what costumes to wear when they heard a scream curdling throughout the hallways.

It was when Becky Lynch came in and she was frightened. Adrian Neville stood up.

"What's going on, Ms. Lynch?" He asked as Hunter and Stephanie appeared.

"It's down in the girls bathroom!" She cried, tears down her face.

It was then that Adrian told everyone to stay seated, despite that some of the students, especially Jayd and the others followed as they made it to the hallway of the bathroom. Adrian had the door wide opened as more students gathered around.

All of them were indeed shocked as they saw was a female student that had her throat cut. Hunter and Stephanie couldn't believe it, even if it all seemed unreal.

"Oh my god.." London noticed. Jayd couldn't believe it herself.

It was Alicia Fox who was murdered. Someone had killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING. DON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW :)**

Class had ended early as everyone had went back to their dorms, as Hunter and Stephanie put the school on high alert of what had just happened. Police had arrived, along with the ambulance and detectives as they had to bag up Alicia Foxx body in the bag.

London had decided to cozy up with Seth Rollins back in his dorm as she was afraid to be without him. She was in fear that he would be killed next.

"I never liked Alicia..but I never would have imagined someone wanting her dead." London shook her head as Seth caressed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I know..it's..wow..." He shook his head. "But whoever did it, they must still be lurking around."

"I just don't know what to do.." She sat up, her hand shakily running through her dark brunette hair. She felt guilty for leaving her friends behind, knowing that they all needed each other but Jayd and Naomi had insisted that she spends time with her boyfriend.

Seth was one to comfort her. Or at least in his mind, he thought he was.

It was then that Seth decided to take action as he picked up London, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him, their tongues fighting with each other as she moaned.

He slipped off her vest as she was wearing a white tank top, moaning as Seth would bite and suck on her neck, pulling off the straps of her shirt.

Once he tried to unbuckle her pants she put her hands on his to stop him.

"Seth...no.." She said in between kisses.

Seth however, ignored her as he pushed her hands away, trying to get her out her pants.

"Seth stop it.." She said firmly.

"Come on baby, let's just make each other feel good." He climbed on top of her. "I'll help you to forget as if tonight never happened.."

"I said no Seth!" She pushed him off as she sat up, her lipstick smudged as she zipped her pants back up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He was disgruntled, once again that the mood was spoiled.

"I told you I wasn't ready!" She reminded him. "I told you I wanted to take things slow. We talked this over already."

"Yeah well things are moving too damn slow. When are you going to make up your damn mind already and give me what I want?"

London looked at him as if he had two heads growing out of him.

"Are you fucking serious? What _**you** _ want?" She raised her voice, ready to punch her boyfriends lights out.

Seth realized that he slipped up. Big time. "Babe, wait I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Shut up!" She cursed at him. "I'm out of here. Have fun playing with yourself, you jackass."

She grabbed her jacket as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door as Seth shouted in anger.

London forced herself to keep the tears inside. What he didn't understand was that she didn't want to have sex to make her forget about what happened tonight. She needed a boyfriend to comfort her and to protect her; to let her know that everything was going to be ok, even when things weren't going to be in that order.

So far her night has went straight to hell.

She went to her car as she got in, ready to take a drive by to the beach, unaware that someone was following her.

 **10 minutes later**

She took off her sandals as she walked across the beach, dipping her toes into the ocean as it was warm. She wasn't going to go for a swim obviously. But she needed to clear her head and the beach was a peaceful place to think.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, tightening up her jacket as she stared out into the night. The sounds of the ocean was music to her ears, easing her mind. She put her cellphone on vibrate, not even wanting to be bothered by anyone.

"Looks as though you could use some company.."

She was spooked as she saw Adrian Neville. However, he didn't look like a teacher at all, but damn he looked amazing. He was wearing a nice gray t shirt with some black shorts and sneakers. His hair looked damp as it was hanging off his shoulders, looking perfect. He really didn't look like a teacher at all.

"What are you doing out here?" London mumbled, unsure of what to say. She was not a fan of teachers anyway. She wasn't a fan of anyone but given her past, you couldn't really blame her.

"I like to come out here sometimes as well. Fresh air instead of being cramped up in my home." He chuckled.

Unaware to London, Adrian had followed her to see if she was connected to the murder of Alicia Foxx. He read about their history of those two having a long standing rivalry with each other. It would make sense at how he saw that she was the number one suspect in the murder.

From all the serial killings he's found from every state, London was recently from a few of those states and read in her file that she had moved from state to state alot, as well as being with other different families. But why was that?

"My family never really took me places.." He heard her speak up.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He questioned her.

"To the beach or like carnivals, I mean." She corrected herself. "I have always wanted to go there when I was a little kid. My parents, they had both passed away due to a car wreck. Cliche I know, but death is a part of life. It's just the life after it is when it starts to become hell on earth. "

"What do you mean?" He sat down with her, interested all of a sudden.

"I mean..." She played in the sand, tracing circles with her index finger. "I feel as though why am I always alone, you know? I mean don't get me wrong, I have my boyfriend and I love him but he's such a jackass. Why are men such jackasses?"

Adrian couldn't help but chuckle at her, given that she was annoyed. "I can't speak for him. I don't know him very well." He lied. "What I do know is that, maybe you two aren't sure with what you want right now. You are both still young, especially you. Give it time."

"That's the thing; He could have any girl he wants and he chose me. I feel like I won a prize yet I often feel like a loser with how he acts toward me sometimes. I just wanna kick his head in."

She growled as she threw a pebble into the ocean. She wasn't good with those anyway.

"Here, let me teach you." He went behind her as he showed her how to skip the rock into the ocean.

They did a few more times as she got the hang of it, both of them ignoring the fact that he touched her wrist and London felt like a source of energy running through her.

Adrian backed away, as part of his mission was to investigate and to do his job to get the goods on London and then have no choice but to take her in so she would be executed.

"How long have you and Alicia known each other? You two seem to be enemies." He asked her right out the blue.

"Well, we were bitter enemies. It was all because of the fact that we use to be close friends but ever since she started hanging out with Nikki and Brie, she has embarrassed me more than once, humiliating me and always bullying me. She was like a damn lost puppy.

"Now that she's dead, not even Nikki nor Brie care. Let's face it, I hate for what happened to Alicia but there is no love lost between us."

She wasn't sure why she found herself opening up to him but she did.

It seemed as though they had talked for a while, yet London couldn't help but feel as though she was being grilled by her own teacher. For what though? Was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Maybe the teacher was actually genuinely nice and wanted to know her.

"You know you should get back to your dorm room. You can't be out, especially with what happened to Alicia.." He warned her.

"I know that, but I like to live a little dangerously." She stuck her tongue out at him as they laughed.

"I'm sure. But you gotta be careful sometimes you know."

"Sometimes, I wanna do something fun instead of the same routine. I always wanted to go to like a shooting range, you know what I mean?"

"Really?" Adrian had to play it cool so she wouldn't suspect that he was a cop. "Have you ever used a gun before?"

"I've thought about it plenty of times, believe me." She smirked.

They made it up to the campus as she looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks for umm...making me feel better." She smiled.

"I should get going. So, have a good night." He dismissed her as he left her alone.

 _"Wow uhh...what is he in a hurry for all of a sudden?"_ She went to her dorm and unlocked it, only to find Jayd watching " The Big Bang Theory"

"Hey, I thought you were spending the night with Seth?" She sat up, putting the TV on mute.

"We got into a fight." She sat on her bed. "I've been out on the beach, wanting to clear my thoughts. I ran across our teacher, Neville."

"Oh really?" Jayd smirked.

London laughed. "Oh please, he's old as dirt."

"He doesn't look old to me."

London wouldn't admit that Jayd was right about that. He could be 40 years old and he would still look as though he was 24, even though he was actually 26 years old.

"Well it doesn't matter. Seth and I had a fight. Why are boys such dumbasses?" She pouted, as she sat down on the bed.

"That I have no clue about." Jayd shook her head, unsure of the answer herself. That would always be the question for years on end.

Jayd decided since there was nothing else on as she went on to sleep.

...

 _Jayd opened her eyes as she rubbed her eyes, the sunlight blinding her. However the morning mood switched up as she saw blood all over her hands._

 _She screamed in horror, but that was only the beginning._

 _She pulled off the sheets to see more blood all over her bed and all over herself._

 _She jumped up, going down the hall as the trail of blood continued to see her sister Milena._

 _She fell on the ground, crying as she held her sister._

 _"Milena...no..." She sobbed hard._

 _Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse; Her parents were holding her son._

 _"Give me my son." She stood up, trying to reach out to her baby boy. But the more she tried to reach out, the further they stepped away from her. She started to feel as though her legs were running as she screamed for them to give back her baby._

 _"Give me back my baby! I want my baby!" She screamed. It wasn't until she slipped on the blood on the floor, falling head first._

 _In the puddle of blood, she saw a reflection; Baron Corbin's face as he had his gun aimed for her._

 _"NO!" She screamed._

 _But it was too late._

Jayd jumped up in a cold sweat, the strands of her hair sticking to her forehead. This is the 4th time in a row that she had been taken away from her son and with the death of her sister in the mix.

She looked up in the sky, her eyes filled with more tears.

"God...why would you take my son away from me? I want him back...please give him back to me.." She couldn't help but to choke back a sob.

She wiped her eyes as she decided to get another look at her son; It would help to calm her mind. She swore after class tomorrow, she would Facetime her mother to see her son.

However, she was freaking out as she was looking for the photo of her son; It was nowhere to be found!

"Where is it?!" She started panicking. This was not good.

* * *

At the same time, Finn Balor couldn't sleep. He looked over to see his fiance sleeping soundly. He kissed her cheek as he got up as he went downstairs into his study. He unlocked the drawer as he pulled out the photo to Jayd and the baby boy.

"This doesn't make any sense..." He questioned himself silently. He didn't see Jayd as some cold blooded killer to his brother, especially if it all came down to her being a young mother.

He studied the photo; She looked so happy, so peaceful. He put two and two together that this had to be his brothers child.

So where in the world was the baby? And what reason would she be involved with his death?

He remembered a moment ago, walking with Jayd across the campus; Those beautiful hazel green eyes, that light caramel complexion as if her skin was kissed by the sun. Her long legs and that sweet yet guarded personality she had. He suddenly found himself thinking about her skin, and her lips. He was wondering what they would feel like if he was to kiss her.

He suddenly snapped out of it.

"What the fuck am I thinking? I have a fiance'. I'm happy with her." He dismissed that away from his mind. It had to be because he was tired.

He knew this wasn't a time for questions, despite that his own brain was starting to nit pick with him about it.

He opened his closet; It was laid out with any kind of weapon and device used for every assassin. He had a job to do.

It was to kill Jayd; Plain and simple.

And he knew the best time to do it would be at the party tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I'm kind of having a frustrating night so I could really use some reviews right now. Sometimes, I wonder if my writing is good.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **...**

"I'm really starting to think you just love to torture me right now.." London pouted as Jayd rolled her eyes, laughing as they started sweeping up the mess at the theater.

"Oh come on. It's not like this is a career. We need some money and what better way than to do it here at the movies. Most of the other places are already full and its not like our parents would send us any money anyway."

"At least mines won't." London grumbled as she dumped the popcorn buckets in the trash and disposing of all the trash.

They had recently gotten jobs to work in the movie theater plaza. It was much better than working behind the original fast food idea, serving burgers and fries and smelling like it when they got back to their dorm rooms.

"We should have taken those waxing jobs like Naomi and Sasha." London pouted as she was busy restocking the shelves for the candy and chips.

"You really picture yourself waxing the back of some old hairy ass man who from the looks of things, hasn't seen a razor since 2008? And its 2016." Jayd sipped her bottle of water, putting it back under the table.

It was a slow afternoon as usual, which was fine with the girls since most nights was very busy, whether it was a big movie premiere or if there was a special like Valentines Day or Date Night, whichever theme came first.

But the girls at the moment talked about the Halloween party that was coming up tonight. They knew some teachers would be there but they were still young adults, as they knew most of the people at the party were planning to sneak in alcohol and weed.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, alright?" Jayd nodded to her friend as she smiled, seeing Dean and Renee coming up to the booth.

As soon as Jayd disappeared, she tried to call her mother using Facetime. Losing the photo of her son crushed her heart completely so one way or the other, she was going to see her son and see how he was doing with his well being, even if she couldn't be there physically like she wanted to.

She was finally able to reach her mother as they were face to face through their smartphones.

"Mom...hi.." She bit her lip.

"Honey, this isn't a good time right now."

"You are not going to avoid me this time. I want to see my son." She spoke with urgency.

"Honey, any contact at all is too risky. Your father is trying to protect us all which means no further contact."

"You mean trying to protect you and him." She corrected her, already disgusted with how she was sugar coating this whole situation. "I just want to see my son; Can you do the one thing for me and let me speak to my son for five minutes?"

Her mother sighed, not wanting to get into a debate even after warning her. She went upstairs to Jeremiah's room as she picked him up. He started getting fussy until he saw his mommy, to which he had the cutest smile ever. Jayd felt like all her troubles were melting away from seeing her sons green eyes.

"Hi there, my little bugs bunny.." She smiled, touching the screen, as if Jeremiah was reaching out to her. He was getting really big and he was getting fat cheeks, as well as his hair was starting to grow in some more.

"Mama...I..love...you..love..hi.." He babbled out to her as she blew him a kiss.

"Mommy loves you too. She thinks of you all the time." She held the tears back in her eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart..we will see each other again, I promise."

Her mother sighed as Jeremiah was getting sleepy and then Jayd blew him another kiss as her mother laid him down in his bassinet.

"He's 5 months right now...'' She remembered, seeing how big he was. It had been so long since she held her little boy. She just wanted to take the flight back down to Chicago and get her son, to hell with the consequences.

"Honey, we need to talk." Her mother sat down on the rocking chair.

"About what?"

"You really shouldn't make promises you know that you won't be able to keep." She sighed heavily.

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm going to get my son. He's all I have left."

"He's going to be staying here with us. Your father and I have decided, for his safety, to adopt him as our own."

Jayd felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest; Her own parents were seriously trying to take away her parental rights.

"You can't do that. I am his _**mother** **!** _ He belongs with me. You are his grandparents. I haven't abandoned him at all!" She argued. "If anything, you and dad shipped me off to freaking California with not even giving me updates as to how he was doing. I've made more of an effort of wanting to be with him. I've been sending him money, clothes and everything! And this is how you turn your back on me!"

"You need to do what's best; You were the one that brought Baron back into the fucking picture! It's because of you, Milena is..." She stopped short as they both knew exactly what was going to be said.

"You know what, forget it. For once, I thought you could understand this was not my fault. And FYI, he stalked me back here and I shot him dead! I never wanted anything to happen to Milena. Don't you get that if I could turn back the hands of time, I would have taken the bullet instead?!" She couldn't fight the tears anymore as they streamed down her caramel colored cheeks.

"Listen, your father-"

"Just forget it. I'll let it go for right now but this isn't over. I will get my baby back." She ended the call, going over to the sink as she splashed some cold water on her face, pulling her dark brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Get it together. You gotta be strong for your son..." She told herself. "You can't let them get under your skin."

But it was easier said than done as she felt like she was ready to fall right on the floor, crying into a heaping mess.

She went back out as she saw Dean, Renee, and Roman. They could instantly tell something was wrong when they saw the look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong, darling? Dean furrowed his brows.

"It's nothing Dean.." She filled their buckets up with popcorn, adding the butter.

"You sure? You know if-" London was cut off mid sentence.

"I said I'm fine, guys, damn!" She snapped off at them. She sighed, feeling like crap. It wasn't their fault her parents were doing this to her. Hell, they didn't even know the whole story to when she was back in Chicago. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry.." She said regretfully. "I'm just under a lot of stress. But I'm ok alright?"

Dean decided to give her a hug as he ruffled with her hair. "Don't worry about it sport. How about I treat my ladies to a box of chocolates?

"You are such a sweetie, Deano." London winked at him playfully.

"Hey what about me?" Roman said pouting all adorable.

"You are adorable too, you big old superman." Jayd giggled, bumping fists with him.

"Now hurry up with that popcorn so we can watch this crappy chick flick.." Dean rolled his eyes, which earned him a smack upside the head from Renee, as everyone chuckled.

...

Jayd had decided to go to study hall to finish in her assignments in time so she wouldn't have anything to worry about concerning the party tonight. She left the hallway to go to her locker, seeing that she forgot one of the textbooks that was needed to do her assignment when she heard mumbling going on.

"No..No I don't want to discuss this right now...We have already went over this already...I'm not in the mood Lana. Enough with this shit alright. Good bye." She heard her teacher Finn end his call, frustration clearly on his face.

She knew it was none of her business but he was her favorite instructor, so she decided to go see how he was doing as she lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around; His 5'11 frame over towering her 5'2 small height.

"Hello Jayd. What do you need?" She could tell he was in a serious foul mood and not in the mood for discussion.

"I umm...just wanted to see if you were alright." She asked quietly.

"Yes I'm just fine, thank you." He said in a curt manner. "Anything else?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Good. Now Goodbye" He dismissed her, walking off in the other direction.

Jayd decided not to bother with him as she went off in her own direction, deciding to focus on her homework.

Meanwhile, Finn was already irritated with his father and barking orders at him to assassinate Jayd. Lana was the icing on the cake as she kept bringing up their wedding plans. It was a long process and his father even annoyed him with the wedding plans as well as her parents and with going over the details. He was in no mood to discuss any of this and to top it off, Lana was just plain irritating him as of lately. Its like if it wasn't one thing she was upset about, it was another.

And of course, yours truly was the scapegoat for her anger and their explosive fighting.

He was in his car, just turning on some music to ease his mind. Of course, Lana continued to call his phone, only further irritating the Irish Prince.

"Bloody fucking hell..." He decided to just put his phone on silent as he once again, pulled the picture of Jayd and her son out of his pocket; He studied it once more, trying to connect the pieces to the puzzle. However, he came up short.

He would continue to do more digging as in regards to his brother. But right now, he had work to do. He opened up his laptop as he typed in a code, to where the keyboard opened up to different small weapons and vials of poison.

He worked on mixing the poison as he started to shake up the clear fluid, making sure it would be enough to even kill 8 people. It was untraceable so going over the plan in his mind, no one would even suspect the drug in Jayd's system. Forensics wouldn't find a damn thing if he was careful enough, like he was always.

He had to do this. He had to...

...

It was later that night as London was adding the finishing touches to her makeup as the female Freddy Kruger. She loved the fake knife glove on her fingers and twirled around, seeing herself in the mirror.

She heard a knock on the door as she knew Jayd was still getting ready.

She opened the door to see Seth, who was dressed as a vampire.

"Yeah?" She crossed her arms, unimpressed. She was still pissed off with him from their last argument and hasn't spoken to him since. It was the only thing preventing her from kicking his ass all the way onto the other side of the country.

"I want to apologize and drink your lovely blood, madam." He spoke in a cheesy vampire talk. "I need my girlfriends love back as it will help me through the night, blah blah blah."

It was then a smirk came out the corner of her mouth as she rolled her eyes, kissing this man as he wrapped his arms around her, while also presenting her with a rose.

"Ok I forgive you, _**this time**_." She warned him. "Jayd are you ready?"

Jayd came out in her butterfly costume, fixing the decorative headband. She had on some light make up and she was fixing the black stockings and her heels.

"I'm ready, how about y'all?"

It was then, Dean and Renee and Roman, Sasha Banks and Dolph Ziggler came out with them; Dean was dressed as a police officer, Renee was dressed as Snow White, Sasha as one of the Sailor Moon characters, Roman was Gladiator, and Dolph was John Travolta from the movie Grease.

Then Naomi came out and she and Jey Uso were dressed as Warriors.

"Let's get the party started!" Dolph shouted as they all headed out to the warm weather, getting into their cars as they headed out to the house on the hills near the beach.

...

The party was live as there were thousands of students, dressed in all different characters and costumes and the music was amazing, as well as there were also live performances from Maroon 5, A Day To Remember, and Linkin Park. There were also games and contests as well as food and drinks.

Jayd wasn't really use to this kind of crowd but she wanted to forget about what happened today with her parents. She went over to the booth as she poured herself some Cherry Coke to drink.

"Not my kind of scene but its better than being alone." She shrugged, sipping her drink.

"It's not so bad.." She heard a familiar voice, knowing that Irish accent.

She turned around, seeing it was Finn Balor as he was one of the adults chaperoning tonights' party.

"Nice costume." He complimented. "The wings are a bit..out there."

Jayd laughed. "Hey, its just a regular butterfly costume, nothing special. And what are you suppose to be?" She looked at him up and down, seeing the dark red, black and white colors on him. They were impressive and he was wearing a black jacket but was shirtless.

"I am known as the demon." He grinned, pointing out the features of the teeth and the hairstyle he was sporting.

"You created this costume?" She asked, very impressed.

"Yes I did. Remember I told you I use to be an artist?" He reminded her, which made Jayd smack herself silly.

"Right, you did." She nodded, loving how it he took the time to do this as it looked so realistic.

It was silent for a brief moment despite the background music until Finn spoke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about being rude to you earlier, Jayd. I know that-"

"Hey, no sweat. In fact, its Halloween. Let's have a good time." She toasted her drink to his as she disappeared into the crowd. He strangely found her eyes so beautiful, even with the makeup she had done perfectly to match with her costume.

It was starting to slow down a bit with the music as the couples gathered around and London pulled her Seth close to her, unaware that he was also winking at some of the females who were dressed in the sluttiest costumes there was. Of course, not that any of the teachers paid any attention to it.

She rested her head on his chest as he held her. He then rested his hands on her ass as she playfully moved them away, giggling.

"Come on now, Seth." She looked up at him. "No feeling on me tonight."

"Awe you can't blame me gorgeous." He looked in her eyes, kissing her cheek.

She looked across the room and could easily spot Adrian Neville, who was dressed as Zorro. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that he might have been watching her all night.

It was as though he held her gaze, watching how she was dancing with Seth and from the looks of it, he was getting bored with the dancing and the song altogether. But for the sake of not hearing London bitching, he put up with it for the time being.

It was then the contest for the best costume started and then everyone put in their votes. As soon as they tallied up the votes, the winners were called.

"Jayd and Sasha, come on up. You too Roman, and Dean as well."

They all went up there as everyone congratulated them. Nikki and Brie Bella gave them all an apple that was from the apple bobbing contest. Of course, the twins were known for their tricks, with some help from Kofi and Big E. Nikki and Brie snickered as they rigged the votes to make Jayd and Sasha Banks win as one of the females. Jayd of course, won first prize. They were already upset that they were runner ups in the contest so with Jayd winning, they wanted to make the night a little more "special".

"Happy Halloween!" The twins yanked a cord on the stage as a bucket of slimy worms fell on Jayd. Jayd screamed in horror as they were in her hair, messing up her costume. Almost everyone in the crowd had laughed at her as Nikki and Brie did the loser sign. Sasha as well as Dean and Roman were angered. London smacked Seth upside the head for snickering.

Jayd didn't even have time to register everything that happened; Humiliated and Embarrassed as she had ran off. Big E and Kofi were mocking her, taking photos of her as they high five the twins.

She was already having a bad day, hoping the party would take her mind off everything but she was wrong. She wasn't even bothered with the fact that they were taking photos of her as Jayd shook her hair free of the worms and some more out of her costume. She never really felt like she belonged anyway and wanted to have a normal life. But leave it to Nikki and Brie as well as Kofi and Big E to humiliate her. She had a feeling her friends were going to follow her to see if she was ok but she just wanted to be left alone.

Meanwhile, London wasted no time as she went up to the twins, dressed as angels.

"What are you going to do about, scratch me to death?" Brie mocked her, making Nikki laugh.

"Nope.'' She shook her head. "This will do."

She pulled off her glove as she straight up punched the shit out of Brie as they started fighting, with the crowd gathering. London was straight up giving her an ass whipping as they tussled, throwing punches as the teachers came to break them up, with Seth just in the background, smirking.

"Seth, aren't you going to do something?" Roman felt like knocking him upside his damn head.

"Oh yeah sorry." He went up to break them up but Adrian Neviile already had her in his grasp.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" He rolled his eyes, irritated. "Look, I'll handle her."

"It's clear you were too busy watching more than taking care of the situation. As the adult, I'll handle this one." Adrian glared at him as Hunter and Stephanie as well as security had to break them up from it getting more out of hand. Sasha had Nikki by her hair, kicking her but the security Ryback and Kane had put a stop to it.

"Enough! All of you stop it right now! I will not put up with this crap!' Stephanie screeched to both parties in the fight.

"Don't let me catch your ass, you skinny bitch!" London snarled. "You better get her Steph, before I tear a hole in her fucking throat, consequences be damned!"

"London, take it easy." Adrian tried to calm her down. For some reason, she started to listen to him as her heart rate slowed down a bit, calming her mood but not all the way.

"I need to go find my best friend." She wriggled out of his arms.

"I'll look for her." Dolph said as he pushed his way through the crowd to find Jayd, unaware that Finn was gone as well.

...

Jayd sat alone on the benches in the park, just looking at the full moon that was shining in the night sky, enjoying the serenity. She never wanted to come here in the first place; Now being further away from her son was tearing her apart.

It was then as she closed her eyes, she felt her throat being choked as she was trying to wiggle out of the strangers grasp. She tried to see who it was but he was masked. He just continued to use the rope to choke her and she was having serious trouble breathing. She then elbowed him in his face, gasping as she ran off. Halloween was a dangerous night as she continued running and running, trying not to get killed again. Who would want her dead right now?

"Help! someone help me!" She gasped out. "Please, help me!"

She then fell on the ground as she skinned her knee, a trickle of blood showing. It was dark and she was in the woods. She felt like she was in the 9th circle of hell with how things were going for her.

"Oh great, this fucking person is still after me and I'm in the creepy ass woods, dark and alone. What a way to end my night." She almost wanted to cry.

She could hear the crunching of the leaves, hearing the footsteps as she tried to scramble to get up and continue running.

It was then she screamed, feeling someone grab her as she saw it was only Finn. She started to sob immediately.

"Hey Hey, shhhh..." He tried to calm her down. "Whats wrong, whats going on?"

"I'm having the worst fucking night and I...I can't be here. I don't want to be here." She cried, not caring if her tears stained his jacket.

"Listen just take a deep breath, relax ok?" He tried to soothe the shaking young teen. "Let's get out of here alright?"

Finn was trying to find a way out of here as he was also holding the needle in his hand. They had made it out the woods about 20 minutes later, heading to his car.

"Let's go back to my place. You and I could just talk about what happened alright?" He held her hand, trying to comfort her. "And we'll even get that leg fixed up for you."

He saw that she had skinned her knee, as it was starting to get swollen completely.

"I'm really tired, I just don't want to deal with anyone right now.." She just wasn't in the mood for any company but he wouldn't let up.

"Sweetheart, with how the night was going, you need some comfort. I'm here if you want to talk and we'll keep it between us. I promise, I won't take up anymore of your time, alright?" He pleaded with her, hoping she would fall for it.

She decided to give up, defeated as he talked her into coming back into his place.

* * *

At the same time, Dolph was out alone as he was looking for Jayd. He had been looking for her for the past 15 minutes now.

"Jayd..Jayd are you out here..." He walked right near the cemetery. "Jayd.."

He heard footsteps as he turned around, wondering who was behind him. He brushed it off, obviously thinking it was just a bunch of trick or treaters or even his friends trying to scare him.

It was getting quiet...too quiet. He started to go over in his mind that it was just his imagination. It was Halloween after all.

However, he was dead wrong as he was grabbed by the neck and stabbed right through his back as the blade went through his chest and then it went into his throat.

* * *

About an hour later, Jayd had went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, unaware that Finn had installed a bug into her phone as it would cause static and technical problems if she tried to call 911.

Jayd couldn't help but admire his home; It was beautiful and she really loved his artwork that he had displayed for her in the living room. Lana was out doing business right now so they resided on the balcony, as Finn gave her some peach tea to sip on as well as S'mores.

Jayd decided to get her anger out about the prank Nikki and Brie pulled. She had been talking for quite a while but she was glad Finn was an ear that he could listen to her. They were talking for quite awhile, with Finn making her laugh and then she talked about her love for her hometown Chicago. He was even sharing a photo book of the places he had been during his traveling.

"You've been almost everywhere.."

"Pretty much.." He chuckled, showing her page by page of where he had been all over the country.

She sighed heavily, knowing she hasn't done much but he's done plenty, especially having freedom.

"I don't even know how I'm going to face school tomorrow. Big E and Kofi are probably putting pictures up on the internet." She felt an impending headache coming in.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You know as well as I do, that you are stronger and smarter than them. You don't let idiots like them mess with your intelligence." He touched her hand, stroking her palm.

"I just wanted to have fun, you know? And they went and screwed it up." She sighed, setting down her cup of tea. "I wanna go lie down."

She went to the sofa to lie down for a few minutes. "If that's ok? I still wanna go home but-"

"Shhh.." He pulled a blanket over her, taking off her headband. "I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in quite a bit, alright?"

She didn't say anything as he found her dozing off for the moment.

Finn would come back to handle her, but he had business to handle.

* * *

He saw Kofi and Big E walking down the street, late at night, laughing about the success of the horrible joke on Jayd.

"Wait till everyone gets a load of these pictures." Kofi laughed. "That bitch is seriously looking more idiotic than ever."

"Why hello gentlemen." Finn pulled up beside them in the car.

"What the fuck do you want, old matey!" Big E mocked his accent.

"Oh nothing really...just wanted to send a message." He cocked back a crossbow and arrow as he shot Big E skillfully, right through the eye, piercing him through his skull.

"Oh shit!" Kofi eyes widened in horror as he then suddenly ran off, not caring that Big E was left to die. Finn was right behind him, chasing him down in his car. Kofi hopped over fences, calling for help but it was to no avail.

Kofi then found an alleyway, as he believed that Finn wouldn't catch him. He breathed a moment of relief, panting hard.

He then saw the black car driving right through the alleyway as he sped off, his foot on the gas pedal, crushing Kofi in his midsection. He was trapped and in serious pain as he coughed up blood.

Finn stepped out the car as he looked at Kofi carefully and slowly.

"Help...me..." He coughed up blood.

"Yeah can't do that; Once I start a task, I have to finish." He smirked evilly.

And then he pulled out his machete as he went to the back of Kofi's skull, slicing him completely in half as Kofi screamed until he was completely dead.

"What a shame..." He shook his head. "But nothing personal Kofi...just taking care of business."

He wiped his machete off clean on Kofi's costume as he went back into his car, driving out of the alley as Kofi's body was split in half.

* * *

Finn came back an hour later as he saw Jayd still sleeping soundly. He decided not to waste any time; He tried to choke her but she had gotten away. Now this was the perfect time to do it.

Just as she was about to get up, he then stabbed her in the neck with the needle as it made her go back to sleep.

"What the...Mr. Finn..." She gasped before she fell back on the floor.

"Sorry..." He muttered as he shot the poison inside her skin, starting on the process immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Beep...beep...beep*_

The sound of the monitor had made her stir in her sleep. Suddenly, her brown eyes opened as she surveyed the room around her; The white plain room with nothing but a TV a couch and a bathroom with only a breakfast tray in front of her. She looked down to see that she wasn't in her Halloween costume anymore. She looked out the window and then she realized that she was in the hospital.

"Good morning, Ms. Torrance..." A nurse smiled at her. "Good to see you waking up, how are you feeling?"

"Uhhh..well...I don't know I.." She was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what happened. All she remembered was that she was laying on Finn Balor's couch and then she felt as though her whole body had shut down and then all she saw was darkness.

"Was I really that tired..." She questioned herself. "How did I get here?"

"Well Mr. Balor saw that you were not feeling so good and that your leg was also hurting. So he brought you here.." She smiled as Jayd turned her head to see that Finn was asleep.

"Wow..." She blinked her eyes. But none of it made sense. As she tried to think about it, her head started to hurt as she laid back down on the pillows.

"You should try to relax. We gave you some pretty strong medicine. Also, we bandaged your leg as well so you should be able to go home tomorrow." She smiled. "Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Um, just more blankets." She requested, unsure as to what had happened.

The nurse nodded as she left the both of them alone. The sound of the door closing woke Finn up. He grunted as he yawned, seeing as he saw Jayd had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" He wasn't sure what to ask her.

"Just a pretty bad headache. Felt like I had a hangover and I don't even drink like that." Her head fell back on the pillows.

"Trust me, hangovers are a pain in the ass." He chuckled as he tossed the blanket over on the couch, sitting over on the bed.

"Finn...why are you here? How did I really get here?" Jayd looked at him with her hazel brown eyes, dark circles under her eyes indicating her tired state.

"You really had a bad stomach virus sweetheart. It was more so food poisoning. Blame my S'mores." He lowered his head a bit embarrassed.

"Awe." She giggled. "I think I'll be ok..won't I?" She wrinkled her nose.

"You will be. Just try to relax." He stroked her hair. "Also, don't worry about missing your classes, since you'll be out of here on Monday."

"Yeah that would make sense." She agreed with him.

She looked at him to see how tired he was, his eyes were getting heavy. She guessed that he had been in the hospital all night.

"You should get home. You're fiance is probably worried sick about you."

"Oh no. She knows I'm here." He lied.

The actual truth; Lana and Finn had yet another fight and of course, she left to go to her parents for the weekend. It was the same argument that they've had every day and night, which was about the engagement. Of course, Finn wasn't in the right mind to discuss the engagement but Lana was. It seemed they were two opposites that seriously couldn't stay in the same room for 10 minutes without a conversation leading to a disaster.

"I have to make a phone call. I'll be right outside, ok?" He smiled at her, stroking her hair.

"Oh wait." She touched his arm. "Do you think maybe you can grab some chocolate pudding for me?"

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled at her. "Consider this one an apology from me for the food poisoning."

"I know it wasn't from your s'mores." She shook her head. "It might have been from that party."

"Well, I'll be back, ok sweetheart? Get some rest." He left out the room, closing the door as Jayd was left alone with her thoughts.

"What am I doing?" She thought, feeling ashamed. "He's my teacher, for Christs Sakes! I can't-no-I shouldn't be attracted to him. Not in any way, shape or form."

It was wrong. It was morally wrong, and he was engaged as well! Even if he was the most beautiful man on earth (And he was) but she was a student and she was only 17 years old.

Granted, she developed a bit of a friendship with him, even trusted him. She could laugh and talk with him and he was so warm and inviting. He was even a huge comfort to her with what happened with the Bella Twins at the party.

She had to get a grip on reality before she was going to go insane.

Meanwhile, Finn stopped the nurse he had spoken to earlier.

"You did what I asked right?" He talked to her in a low voice.

To make sure she understood what he meant, as no one was looking, she saw the shiny blade he slightly pulled out of his pocket. The nurse swallowed hard, trying not to show her fear as she nodded.

"Good girl." He smiled.

 *****EARLIER*****

 _The nurse was on her computer in her office, typing the day away and doing her medical files before she had to go on her runs. It was then she heard a knock on the door and without looking up, she said "come in."_

 _It was then that Finn Balor walked in, with him being the crafty assassin that he was, he was able to get through to the hospital back door, as he made a private call to take Jayd to the hospital._

 _"Can I help you?" She asked, not familiar with the man who stood before her. He was wearing a doctors uniform but it was clear he had on a fake ID badge._

 _"I want you to put this serum into Ms. Jayd Torrance IV." He set the liquid vial down in front of her. "I know you are her nurse and you are qualified so I'm sure you will get to it, am I clear?" He ordered her._

 _"Ok, sir I cannot do that if its not authorized and its clear you don't work here. I'm calling security." She grabbed the phone to dial the number._

 _"Ok then. So we'll have to do this the hard way then." He pulled his Beretta 84 out to aim at her as she dropped the phone, her eyes widened in fright._

 _"Unplug the phone." He glared at her, cocking back his gun._

 _She quickly hung up the phone, unplugging the line._

 _"Who are you?" She whispered, starting to sweat._

 _"That's irrelevant." He smirked. "Now do what I said and get that serum into her veins."_

 _"What will it do?" She got up slowly as he still had the gun pointed to her, grabbing the serum. She knew that the serum was a similar use to an antidote but it could still have certain risks if it wasn't authorized._

 _"That's for me to know and for you to stay out of it." He told her, not in the mood to answer any questions._

 _She walked outside slowly as he put his gun down, being close to her._

 _"Oh and if you so much scream or run." he whispered. "I will show no mercy in killing you sweetheart. So don't be stupid."_

 _She nodded as they went down the hall, finding Jayd's room. She was under a breathing tube machine, unconscious. Jayd was in critical condition as the poison would go into her heart in a matter of 20 minutes._

 _Finn nodded to her as she quickly turned the sound off the IV machine and then took her IV needle out of her arm as she took the serum, working to make sure it was hooked inside of her as it then started to flow into her body._

 _Finn slowly breathed a moment of relief, seeing that it was doing its job._

 _The brunette looked at him as she hooked the machine back on, making sure that the needle was in the right vein to avoid any further complications._

 _"Its been done." She told him. "So the serum should take its course and will help her with whatever could be giving her complications."_

 _"Good." He got up as they walked back into her office, with no one suspecting a thing that was going on._

 **PRESENT**

"Now then." He smiled as they went back into her office quietly. "Thank you again for doing what I have asked. You shall receive a reward for your obedience."

Confused, Finn gave her a two red roses as she smiled, whispering "Thank you." and that she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

He grinned as he left her office. She smelled the roses as she set them down on the table. However, as nice as he was to her in some sense, she still had to call the police.

But what she didn't know was that Finn had the roses in a odorless gas that was released in the room.

"Hi yes my name is Sharon Field. I am..." She started speaking. "I am...uhhh...I..."

She started coughing as the gas did its work as she started coughing. She tried to drink a glass of water, thinking it was a dry throat but she kept coughing over and over again, until she started vomiting up blood as she screamed, feeling as though her insides were on fire.

In fact they were indeed on fire, filled up with the toxin in the room as she fell to the floor, her whole system shut down.

She was dead.

"Trust no one sweetheart." He shook his head, waving a finger. "Even a man with roses can give you thorns."

He grinned, going to see if he could find a snack for Jayd.

* * *

"Oh my god, did you hear what happened?" Jey asked as London and Seth, Sasha and Roman looked up.

"What's going on cuz?" Roman asked, as they were all sitting outside on the front of the campus.

"Dolph Ziggler and Big E was murdered last night!"

"What?!" All of them said, shocked.

"They found Dolph floating in the swimming pool of the gym!" Jey urged them to come with them. He remembered he heard someone screaming as him and his twin Jimmy and Adrian Neville, the teacher went and saw the whole thing.

The police were right outside as they had Dolph's body in the bag, zipping him up to go to the morgue. They also had Big E zipped up as well, with an arrow shot through his eye, coming out of his skull.

London and Sasha started crying immediately. Everyone from school was gathered as the officers told them to step back, shutting down the classroom as police tape was being set up, with the forensic team looking onto the body.

"First Alicia, now Dolph, and now Big E." Sasha wrapped her arms around herself, fear taking over her. "This is getting fucking scary."

It was then London was worried for her roommate and best friend, Jayd. Everyone was now starting to believe there was an actual killer stalking the campus. This was some serious shit and now everyone's lives was in danger. She knew Jayd was in the hospital due to food poisoning and would make it a mental note to go visit her but instead, she sent her a quick text to see if she was safe and ok.

It was rumored that Kofi Kingston was expelled from school but now they didn't even know anymore. Who were they to trust? Was it really even safe to go to school anymore?

London went to Seth as he held her, kissing her forehead.

"Jesus Christ.." Dean said, still unable to process what happened. "I wasn't a big fan of Dolph but for someone to do that...wow..."

"Listen, you guys should go home for the day." Adrian told the group. "We are going to maximize the security on school grounds. You all should stay together. We will all have a meeting about this tonight."

"Its possible this school is going to deem this as an accident." Seth shook his head, annoyed.

"It's bullshit!" Sasha argued. "There is a serial killer out there and they don't want to admit it."

"Well I'm bout to pack my shit and go back to Pensacola." Jey told them. "I gotta find my girlfriend and see if shes out of class yet."

Jey was getting scared as well as everyone on the campus was. They felt it would only be a matter of time before one of them became the next target.

The question was; Who would it be?

* * *

A week later, Jayd was out the hospital but she had to have her leg wrapped up in a cast, with the help of her crutches. She was able to walk back and forth but of course, with help from London and her girls Sasha and Naomi, she was glad to be able to get back in school.

Of course with news of it being a serial killer out on the loose, it really didn't help at all.

"I don't even know how to deal with that.." Jayd confessed after hearing of Dolph and Big E's death. She really liked Dolph and was her friend. He was a sweetheart. For someone to do that to him and even Big E, she didn't know what to do.

"Who do you think would have done it?" Sasha looked around, already suspicious of everyone.

"I mean, Big E was a jackass but I mean for someone to do that to him is cold." Jayd swallowed hard, remembering when she was being choked at the park and almost killed at the library.

Of course she kept it under wraps and decided to borrow London's taser when needed. In fact, the girls all bought tasers for extra protection. As Stephanie and Hunter said, they will keep the school safe and make sure that no one would come to harm.

"They want to keep their precious school in good reputation but don't want to admit there's a damn killer out there." London rolled her eyes. "We are all getting picked off one by one."

"I don't even know how I'm going to sleep tonight." Naomi confessed. Even being with Jimmy, who she loved so much it was fear that was eating her alive.

"We just have to stick together and be strong, ladies." London lightly kissed her cheek as they walked to their classes, resuming with the day, trying to get back to normality.

* * *

"None of this adds up!" Adrian slammed his fist onto his desk in frustration. He was with his partners, Sami Zayn and Emma as they were going over the murders that have recently happened, to the other past murders in different states as they had Seth and London as the suspects.

They were at the FBI headquarters as they had been going over the clues and evidence of the case. Adrian was of course the captain and their chief was getting impatient to having the killers caught.

As much as he had tried to, Adrian still couldn't find any ties connecting London and the murders. Seth of course, was the known suspect. He admit, London might not be who she say she is, but as Adrian started to think about the time they had on the beach and the time he's spent with her in class, she didn't fit the picture as the killer.

"Its obvious that both of them are the killers." Emma scoffed, very determined to prove that.

"No, its not obvious Emma. You just don't want to do this case anymore so you decide to take the easy way out." Adrian glared at her.

"Because this is bullshit, Neville and you know it." Emma got up as she poured more coffee into her cup. "We know she's been in every different state and for her to have a name like London, its ridiculous.

Adrian just rolled his eyes, knowing what Emma's real problem was; She asked him out on a date but of course, being that they were co workers, it was against the company policy and he wasn't into the dating scene. He was married to his job.

Of course, with someone like London for this case, he still had thoughts about her. He couldn't help but smile as he thought how they had that walk on the beach.

"I say we just get them and cuff them both." Emma stated. "Point and simple. Chief Cesaro is sick of waiting and we need to do our job!"

"Part of our job is not to get the wrong suspects!" Adrian tried to be reasonable. "We know that Seth is responsible and yes, we know that he may have two accomplices, but London is not one of them, I don't think she is."

Emma then raised a brow as she smirked wickedly. "Oh I see what it is; You have a little crush on the weird girl. Not because of the fact that she could be a murderer but the fact that whenever she bats her eyes at you and you've gotten so close to her, you've decided to get all soft and go with this bullshit theory that she is innocent."

"Emma; Take your personal feelings and leave it at the door. When you're done assuming without facts, let me know." He went back to work, ignoring her.

"The D.A won't save your little girlfriend." She sneered. "So you might as well just close this case and book the bitch and that piece of shit, Rollins."

She stormed out, slamming the door aggravated. Adrian sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You really don't think its her?" Sami asked, sitting up on the desk with him, taking a drink of his coffee mug.

"It's true she is suspicious and I agree it doesn't make any sense with her moving from different states." He shook his head, analyzing the clues on the board. "But I know she's not the one. But there is a female who is working with Seth. Just gotta figure out who before another one gets taken victim."

"Well Don't even listen to Emma. We know she's jealous." Sami replied.

"I'm not worried about her emotional problems." He brushed her off. "I'm here to do a job and that's what I plan to do."

"So what are you going to do?" Sami set his mug down as he grabbed his paperwork.

"Well, I'm going to talk with the D.A and Chief Cesaro to buy us more time for this case." Adrian had decided, wanting to dig a little further into his investigation before he had to take down the murderer.

He sat down, still playing over the scene of when he met London out by the beach as she was all by herself, with not a care in the world. The way she was so beautiful, sitting there in the sand and with the serene mood she was in. He felt bad for the way she was being treated by Seth, even wondering what she was doing with a load of crap like him.

Speaking of the angel, he heard his phone vibrate and saw the call coming from her. He furrowed his brows as he answered it.

"Hey there London." He spoke softly, not wanting to get caught as he was still undercover.

"Could you meet me at Starbucks? I really need to talk with you." London swallowed hard, sounding as though she was afraid.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes, alright?" He soothed her as they ended the call.

He looked back at her photo and the evidence he collected of her, as well as the murder victims.

He grabbed his file, putting it in his briefcase as he closed his office, heading out the door. Time was burning against him and he had to track down this killer and fast.

...

"Babe, don't worry about it ok?" Seth tried to talk to her as they hooked up again. He gotten dressed as he was leaving her bedside. She pouted but she knew they had to keep everything under wraps. The plan would all fall into place

"I want this to work. I'm sick and tired of trying to keep a straight face." She huffed, already hating that she had to get dressed herself to head back to the school. Seth and his female companion agreed to meet at their usual spot at the motel. With it being at her house, it was way too risky. So they would either go to his dorm room or at their hotel suite.

"Listen to me." He cupped her face. "Nothing is going to jeopardize this. You have to trust me."

"Well, you better handle it. And are you going to dump London yet? You know she's not the one for you." She purred, deciding to drop her robe once more, revealing her naked body to him. "She's not woman enough for you; Not like I am."

"I can say the same thing for you and him." He addressed, talking about the fact that she was already involved in a relationship as well.

"I don't even want to discuss her. In fact." He pulled out another condom. He was trying to leave but she always had a way to pull him right back. Not that he complained of course

She ran a hand through her dark brunette hair as they started to kiss each other passionately, with her pushing him on the bed as she tore open the condom, as they fell into each other into the throes of their fucking.

* * *

Finn was contemplating over and over with what he was doing; He knew Jayd had to die. She had to! It was a job for his father and it was to also avenge his brother.

She almost died a few weeks ago with the poison he injected in her and he would have succeeded. Of course, at the last minute, he saved her life with the serum into her blood.

He just didn't get it. He couldn't understand why he kept backing out at the last fucking minute. He was a highly trained assassin. A professional hit man and cold blooded killer who was known for his craft, his skills, and could get away with murder without leaving a trace.

He was even engaged to a beautiful woman who he had trained to become a killer as well, even though she was already a professional.

But that still didn't stop him from thinking about Jayd. She was too young, practically a teenager.

Even though she would be 18 in a few weeks, he was 26 and he knew he couldn't let his personal feelings get involved with his mission.

This was all fucked up.

He saw his phone ringing and saw it was a private number. He sighed, knowing it was his father.

He answered the phone. "What do you want?" He got straight to the point, knowing his father didn't care about his day.

"Is it done yet?" He asked him, point blank.

"I need another week or so." He came up with an excuse.

"What the fuck is going on? You have never had a problem with disposing victims after you have killed them. What's the hold up?" He demanded, feeling the waves of idiocy from his son.

"I told you. I just need time. Things have been getting in the way." He bared his teeth in annoyance.

"Well I don't give a shit what you are dealing with. I suggest you write it in your diary and kill the bitch who murdered your brother. You are already a failure, Finn. So I suggest if you want redemption, follow my orders and make it happen."

And then the call ended, leaving the dial tone as Finn slammed the phone down, his anger washing over him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his gun from under the sofa as he went over to the front door, slowly walking up to look through the peephole.

"Jayd?" He whispered, confused. Why was she here?

He hid his gun back under the sofa cushion as he slipped on a thin blue t shirt.

He opened the door and saw her. Her leg was getting better but it was still wrapped in the bandages. She was wearing a pair of cut off blue jean shorts just stopping above her knee and a Rose colored V Neck Long Sleeve Curved Chiffon Blouse. She smelt of strawberry and mango, thinking of the fact she had gotten out the shower.

He noticed her hair was different today as it was much more curly than it had been for the past few months.

"I'm sorry. I know its a bad time but-"

"Nonsense. Come inside." He opened the door further as she walked in.

"I can see more of your home now." She smiled, admiring the condo.

"How is your leg?" He went into the kitchen to get her a glass of ice tea.

"It's ok." She walked over to him. "I've been exercising it lately so it will be back in shape in no time."

It was silent for a brief moment as he gave her the glass of ice tea, to which she accepted as she sipped the contents.

"There's something I wanted to give you." She finally admitted. "For helping me the other night at the party and when I was at the hospital."

"Oh no Jayd, that's not necessary." he tried to tell her but she ignored his comment, going into her backpack as she pulled out a book for him.

"It's nothing too fancy but umm...I know how much you like these kind of books."

She gave him a book of Edgar Allen Poe collection of his stories. He did like horror and he chuckled when he saw the stickers of legos on the back of the book.

"I umm...kind of did that myself." She blushed. "Since you like Legos and all."

"Well thank you." He smiled, still shocked that she did such a thing. It actually meant something to him

"You're distracted. It's ok if you don't like it, I knew it wasn't a good gift. I mean, who likes books anymore right?" She shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No its not you, sweetheart." He sighed, taking out a beer from the fridge. "It's a phone call I had recieved from my father."

He popped the top off his beer, drinking it. "We had a big fight. Just discussing some bullshit and of course, always seeing me as the failure." He grunted, his anger taking over. "...Never good enough, he says."

Jayd instantly felt sympathy for him as she went to touch his arm, to which he jolted from her soft touch.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back. "I can relate; My father sent me up here, because he wanted to keep me away from my son."

Finn eyed her up and down, admiring her shape. "You don't look as though you had a baby at all."

She giggled. "Thanks but I did. I was in a bad place when I went to that party and well...I miss my son so much. I want to hold him and see him again, but I can't and it hurts. He's my first and only son. And he was snatched from me."

She didn't realize it but she had a tear rolling down her cheek. It was then that Finn wiped away her tear, making Jayd look up at him.

"Sorry." She wiped her tear away with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean to come over here to give you a sob story. I just wanted to thank you."

"Shh..." He whispered to her, tilting her chin up. "Don't feel sorry for anything..."

They weren't exactly sure what was happening, but it was as though time stood still as Finn suddenly crushed his lips onto hers, giving her the kiss of a lifetime. Shock registered through her brain as his tongue explored her mouth as she moaned, his arms wrapped around her as she could feel his strength. She moaned into his kiss as he furthered it, biting on her bottom lip, his tongue swiping across it as Jayd felt her nipples harden under her blouse.

"This is wrong! He's engaged!" Her conscience screamed at her. "And he's your teacher!"

"W-Wait, Mr. Finn I.." She tried to stop this but he wouldn't even let her have a word.

"Don't say a word. Just feel sweetheart." He picked her up into her arms as they went upstairs to his bedroom. All thoughts of Lana left the window as he knew he couldn't deny that attraction towards Jayd. He wanted her and he was going to have her, now.

* * *

Meanwhile, London was cleaning up her room and grabbed her keys as she was planning to meet up with Adrian Neville. She sighed as she looked at the box under her bed. She pulled it out once more, unlocking it as she went through it.

There were 6 different photo IDS of her in different disguises, especially the fake ID that said London on it.

She put the ID back. London was going to be her name until it was time for her to leave again and once again, start all over with a new identity.

Too much was at stake and even though it was only a matter of time before her secret was exposed, she had been careful so far and she would do all she could to stay safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I'm a day late everyone but here it is. don't forget to review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I love each and every one of you for the support *Blows a Kiss To You All***

 **Enjoy the next scene guys ;)**

 **...**

Jayd and Finn made it upstairs to his master bedroom, as she sat up on the bed. Her fingers started to pull off his shirt as they continued to kiss, never slowing down and caught up in the existing moment between them. Jayd wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as Finn ran his hands down her back and to grope her ass through her shorts. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue was exploring everywhere, loving how she tasted.

They broke the kiss, panting as their foreheads were pressed together. Jayd lowered her eyes a bit, admiring the way Finn's chest was sculpted. She saw the faint scar on his chest as she lightly ran his fingers over it. It looked like the devil's mark had been carved it. She gazed up at him, kissing over the scar as Finn closed his eyes, inhaling deeply with her soft lips grazing over it.

"Just like I imagined.." He thought to himself.

She kissed on his abs , her hands running over his skin. He looked down at her, his hands over her back. He found the ponytail that was holding her curls up as he pulled it out, letting her dark hair fall down to her shoulders.

It was then he pushed her back on the bed as she smiled up at him. Of course, her nerves had taken over. It had been so long since she has ever been in this position. The abuse with Baron back in her past had affected her and having sex was the furthest thing from her mind ever since then. Of course, that ship had sailed right about now.

As if Finn could sense her hesitation, he stroked her cheek, looking at her. "Just relax, sweetheart. Don't think about anything else. Just know I'm here to take care of you."

"I know...just nervous.." She said shyly.

"You are so beautiful, Jayd." He cupped her cheek as he planted yet another kiss on her lips.

He squeezed her breasts through her blouse as she moaned softly. He then found the end of her shirt, pulling it up over her head as she tossed it to the side. He bit on her neck, as she ran a hand up his back , his tongue and teeth sucking on her skin. He would kiss between her breasts, pulling down the straps of her baby blue bra. He pulled down the cups of her bra, revealing her small breasts which were a B cup. He didn't care about the size of it though as his lips were sucking right on her dark nipples, making her quiver.

His tongue would flick over her right nipple while he would pinch the left, then he would switch over and repeat the action to her left nipple. God his tongue was making her body shake as her head would move from side to side, as she had closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes as he helped to sit her up, getting rid of her bra. They helped each other out of their pants, with Jayd's panties already soaked through from Finn's tongue play on her nipples. That kiss didn't help either but Finn was already sporting an erection right through his boxers. He kicked his jeans to the side as he admired Jayd in only her thin black lace panties.

He sat himself on his elbows as he motioned for her to scoot up on the bed, her head on the pillows as his fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her smooth toned legs. Her mound was glistening as Jayd looked down, panting with need. She watched the way he would inhale the sweet scent of her pussy. He pushed her knees up.

"Spread them further.." He softly demanded as she did what he requested. Her breath was holding, anticipating what he had planned for her.

He used his two fingers, rubbing her slit as she mewled, with Finn smirking to her reaction.

"Such a pretty pussy..." He whispered as he flickered his tongue up against her pink clit. He pressed his tongue against it once more, licking all around her clit, sucking on her lips. He ran his tongue up and down, lapping up her juices that would drip on his tongue. He pulled her closer to his mouth as he started to ravage her pussy with his tongue, making her legs shake. He held them steady while he did his oral play, sliding his tongue further as her pussy would become increasingly moist.

"Oh...god...yess.." She moaned softly, her hands in his hair as he was sucking her right into his mouth, savoring her sweetness. He pushed his tongue further into her slit, moaning against her pussy, his nose rubbing against her sensitive nub.

It seemed as though he was eating her out forever, but there was no complaints coming from her as all Finn could hear were moans of pleasure, begging him for more, arching her back to meet with the tongue thrusts.

"Oh my god!" she screamed softly, his tongue thrusts increasing, as he would tease her from slowing it down to speeding it up. This was a split side to heaven and hell and he was the master.

Finn couldn't get enough and didn't even stop himself, lapping up every drop that was coming out of her, dragging his nails up on her thighs. Jayd wasn't sure if she could take anymore; She was close to reaching that peak, like an avalanche that couldn't be stopped.

"Ahhh...uggh!" She let out a high pitched moan, not being able to take it anymore as her fingers were clutching onto his bedspread.

"That's it. Give it to me, baby. Give me that sweet cum." he whispered as he continued licking her pussy faster, slurping it inside his mouth , not leaving one spot of her pink flesh untouched.

Jayd could feel the perspiration on her forehead her whole body trembling as she fought to keep her orgasm under control. But Finn wasn't close to being done yet, fucking her with his tongue as she started to crash completely, cumming harder than she had ever imagined.

She let out a shaky breath but forced herself to sit up, as she drawled his cock out from his boxers, his pre cum at the slit as she licked it. She wasted no time as he sat back on his knees, her mouth already going straight to work as she started sucking on it.

"Damn his size..." She couldn't imagine taking it all down her mouth but she would damn sure try.

Finn gave her assistance as he moved his hips to the rhythm of her sucking, with him fucking her mouth from the movement of his hips, making him groan as she would use her lips to suck him harder, her tongue stroking him. That soft pink tongue that would make him die a happy man at this moment.

His dick was getting harder with each flick of the tongue and kiss she was giving onto his dick. He knew for sure he was going to blow his load right into her mouth but didn't even get the chance to as he pushed her right back on the bed. He wiped the spit off her mouth as he kissed her full lips again.

He went into the drawer on his side of the bed, pulling out a condom as she helped to roll it onto the shaft of his cock. Jayd swallowed hard looking at the size of his dick. She knew it would stretch her out and even though she was obviously not a virgin, she couldn't help but feel as though this was her first time all over again, but with someone better.

Finn reached over and kissed her softly, making her anxious to just put it inside of her. The feeling was damn sure mutual as he wanted to feel her as well, wanting her to fall apart in his arms.

"It's ok...just trust me.." He whispered in her ear, flicking her earlobe with his tongue. It was in that second when he moved himself right inside of her, hearing her gasp softly at the penetration. She clutched onto his back as he pushed himself deeper into her tight pussy.

The entrance felt so weird, so foreign. She knew it had been so long since she had sex and knew it would take minute to get use to. Finn had waited until he was given permission to continue. She nodded wordlessly to him, giving him the chance to start with his movements in a slow manner.

He went back to her mouth, their tongues already playing with each other. She moaned as he tongue would massage against hers as he went about his movements in a steady rhythm, making Jayd's eyes roll back.

He ran a hand through her hair as he cupped her face, as they looked at each other. It was then Finn started to increase the pace as Jayd could feel his thrusts hitting her harder than before, making her moans go up a notch.

With her moans going on made Finn only fuck her harder as she cried out to him, making it more intense. He bit her shoulder, knowing it would leave a mark but she didn't even care. Her breasts were bouncing, her nipples rubbing against his chest as their hands explored each other. Jayd felt like she was seeing stars and that nothing else mattered right now.

Jayd was startled to see that Finn stopped for just a moment as he pushed her knees back, as he went back inside of her, sinking his cock further into her as she could feel him deeper into her body.

"Do you want more of my cock, babe?" He whispered as he fucked her harder.

"Y-Yes!" She whimpered shamelessly.

"Answer me, you naughty little girl." He grunted, pounding her with fury as sweat was starting to drip down his forehead, with his muscles flexing. His hands palmed her ass as he pushed further into her as she started to fuck him right back, pushing her movements onto him as Finn threw his head back, knowing he was sure to lose it in a minute.

"Yes I want more of it. Please Mr. Finn...I need it..fuck..." She sat up, resting on her knees as she watched the way his cock would disappear right into her wet cavern and then come back up, covered in her juices.

"Turn around for me. Now." He pulled out of her, yelping when she got on her knees and received a smack on the ass. He positioned himself behind her, rubbing her ass, admiring her shape altogether. Fuck, he knew he wouldn't hold his orgasm in any longer.

But he would damn sure try. He wanted this moment to last for as long as possible, if he could help it.

He ran a hand up her slit, making her tremble as she would slightly wiggle her ass for him, beckoning for him to be inside of her again.

He spread her pussy lips open as he slid a finger inside of her, still reeling from her previous orgasm from his kiss down her spot that happened earlier. He sucked the juice from his finger as he found her asshole, gently sliding the tip of his index finger inside, with her tensing up in fear.

"Don't worry sweetheart; I won't go back there. Not today." He kissed her lower back as he pushed more of his finger into her, her moaning was sweet music to his ears while his other hand stroked his cock, which he couldn't do anymore teasing anymore.

He slid out of her asshole as he grabbed her hips, pushing himself inside of her.

"Guide me baby.." He moaned as Jayd tried to grab his cock, pushing him inside of her. It took a few tries before he was back inside of her again.

"Now its time for the games to stop." He started to push her ass up onto him, as he started taking her. She cried out several times, babbling and panting as their skin was slapping up against each other. He dragged his nails up and down her sides as she looked back at him. His eyes filled with lust as he pushed into her deeper, pounding her and showing no mercy, drowning out her cries of pleasure, which only encouraged his movements to take her harder.

Minutes have passed and he was no longer behind her as she was know on top of him, riding him as he grabbed her hips, slamming himself inside of her over and over, as if his thrusts were robotic and full of power. They couldn't stop their touch on each other; Finn's hands on her back and Jayd's hands all over his chest and onto his strong back. He had such incredible strength that it amazed and scared Jayd at the same time.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist as they sat up together, with her bouncing on him. The sensations became too much for them to handle as he started to reach down to rub her clit, fondling it furiously as he sucked a nipple right into his mouth, his teeth latching onto it as she screamed out his name. His thrusts became quicker and harder until their climax reached out together as Jayd came hard. Finn groaned into her neck as his orgasm was released right into the condom, filling it up.

He watched her the whole time; Up until she came apart in his arms as they both fell back on the bed. It took a moment as quiet as this for them to regain their energy, letting their climaxes subside as they finally separated from each other, with Jayd on her side. It was then that Finn noticed that Jayd had fallen asleep as he looked at her and the way the sun ray was hitting onto her back, the light reflecting her golden caramel skin. He looked at her whole body and just admired the way she looked, even with the C-Section she had from having her son.

The way she came apart, the way she had that orgasm right then and there was the most sexiest thing he's ever seen.

He knew that pretty soon he would start to feel guilty for cheating on Lana. But right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment with Jayd. He softly kissed her forehead as he went up to go take a shower.

 **...**

Adrian Neville stirred his coffee as he was waiting for London to appear for their meeting. He checked the time on his watch, wondering where she could be. It had been 10 minutes that have passed and was starting to grow concerned. He still had some digging that needed to be done but maybe he could draw out bits and pieces from her past. Maybe there was a reason as to why she was in every state there was. He had a job to do and that was to take down the killer, but he also had to follow his instincts and do what was right. He had only hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be wrong.

It was then he saw London appear. He had to admit, she looked so fucking beautiful right now it was unbelievable. He cursed himself for letting his personal thoughts get in the way of what he had to do.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tan front swing top with matching ankle boots. Her hair was flat ironed as she smiled at Adrian, her nerves were settling down as she sat down across from him.

"Do you want me to order you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." She let out a shaky breath.

"So what's the story?" He asked her, wanting to know what was the urgency to this meeting.

London played with her fingers before she looked back up at him. "I know they are maximizing security with what happened with the past murders but I can't help but feel like they are not doing enough. I was thinking about...well...me and my friends...we want to find out whoever is doing this and put a stop to it."

"I know sweetheart." He rested his hand on top of hers. "But we are doing all we can."

"Wait, whose _**we**_?" She questioned as Adrian realized he was about to blow his cover. He had to think fast before she would find out the truth.

"I mean us as teachers, sweetheart." He stammered a bit. "You shouldn't let yourself get so worried." He tried to calm her down, seeing that she was petrified.

"Of course you would say that. Everyone around, mostly the adults see that there is nothing wrong. That everything is fine when in reality its not. Nothing is ever ok! I lost one of my best friends and with everyone getting picked off one by one, no one is doing shit about it."

"Listen, London. I know you are scared but we can only do so much. We are not your parents." He frowned, wrinkling his nose

London just shook her head, with what he said just sparked a trigger, even though he didn't know it. She knew this was a mistake. She just grabbed her purse, not wanting to even go further into the issue. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time, I should have never called you."

Just then, she left as she walked down the street to her car as she just didn't want to start crying and going into a big mess of things. However, Adrian ran up to catch up with her.

"London...London wait!" He called out to her as he stopped her from driving away.

"Look, Mr. Neville I'm sorry I even called you out here. I don't know what I'm saying.." She mumbled as she started up the car.

"Just hold on for a second, ok. Please?" He spoke to her. "Something else is going on and I know it is."

"It's nothing."

"London, you know you can trust me." He looked into her eyes.

Minutes have passed and nothing was said.

"Listen. How about we go somewhere else? We can even go to get some frozen yogurt just to ease the tension. How does that sound?"

Maybe the part of him as a cop was trying to press her for information but he also had the sense of wanting to be there for her, to know what was she dealing with. He wanted to help her and he didn't even know why.

"Ok.." She told him softly.

"Good." He smiled "How about tonight then?"

London thought about it for a moment, biting her lip as she nodded, accepting the invitation. Her boyfriend Seth had a meeting with his frat brothers tonight so it gave her some free time to do just that. She wasn't sure where Jayd was but she left her a voicemail, hoping she was safe as they had a curfew tonight.

"I'll see you at 8 then." He grinned as he watched her pull off from the parking lot. He let out a low breath, exhaling as he walked back into the coffee shop, taking his coffee to go as he planned to get to the bottom of well...everything.

* * *

Jayd had opened her eyes, seeing that her body was wrapped up in the blankets as the sun was starting to set. She looked around the room and then back in her bed, seeing her clothes and Finn's clothes that were dispersed and a mess on the floor.

It was then reality hit her ass hard; She slept with her teacher! But worse, she slept with a man that was engaged to be married!

"Oh my god.." She spoke to no one in particular. "What have I done?"

She knew it was morally wrong, especially with the concept that she was 17. Granted, she would be 18 in a couple days but that was besides the point. Now she wasn't sure what would even happen next.

Its not like they were in love. But Jayd of course, would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a strong attraction towards him. She had developed feelings for him. The lovemaking was incredible, mind-blowing. He made her body come alive, and it was so strong. To put it simply, it was indescribable.

"God, I'm a walking cliché, falling for my instructor.." She fell back on the bed, huffing with annoyance.

She heard footsteps as she saw Finn, shirtless and in his black sweatpants, carrying a tray of food for her to eat. She clutched the bed sheets around her body. He grinned, seeing how adorable she was being.

He set the tray of food down next to her. She noticed that he made lunch for her as he made a crab meat sushi roll plate, with a bowl of blackberry ice cream. And to drink, was a strawberry shake. She was surprised he went through all this trouble but she couldn't deny that she was hungry. And she also liked sushi too.

"Wow..thank you.." She sat up as he smiled.

"Well, my chef had come by to work tonight so since he was here, I had him prepare lunch." He grinned. "Don't worry, I didn't make too much of the meal, since I know you eat like a bird."

Jayd giggled as she started to eat more of the sushi, moaning at the taste of the sweet crab meat. Finn had some of her ice cream as he fed her some, with her licking her lips loving the taste as she sipped her drink.

"I don't really eat like a bird." She scoffed. "But this is very good; Compliments to the chef."

"Well, I'm not going to let him take all the credit...I helped with the ice cream, with just putting it in a bowl." Finn smirked as he bopped her nose with the sample of it.

Jayd laughed as she ate some more of her lunch, but slowing down as she started to remember what they had done. It seemed as though they were reading each others minds as Finn thought about what had transpired between them earlier.

"Finn...I don't think what we did was a good idea." She sighed heavily, starting to feel like shit. "I mean, your fiance-"

"Shhh." He cupped her chin. "You let me worry about that, alright? I can honestly say that this was indeed the best sex I have ever had."

Jayd blushed as she whispered "Me too...it was incredible."

"In fact.." He set her tray on his night stand as she finished the rest of her drink. "I know you want me to do it again, right now."

He slowly went to her lips, never taking his eyes off of her as he captured her lips in another kiss, scooping her up in his arms as she held onto him. They found themselves going into his walk in bathroom as he started up the shower, heading into another round of passion.

* * *

Adrian was at the frozen yogurt place, waiting for London. He texted his partner, Sami Zayn to dig up any information in her room, using this time while she was out as a distraction so she wouldn't catch him back at her room.

He saw the text from Sami as he opened it to read it.

 _"The coast is clear; No one is in the room and I made it past security, disguised as the janitor._

 _So I'll see what I can find and I'll let you know"_

 _-Zayn_.

Adrian texted back.

 _"Don't be too long or the whole plan is going to be screwed."_

 _-Adrian_

The door pinged open as he saw London come in; Her outfit consisting of a white poncho sweater and black shorts with matching knee high black boots. Her hair was loose tonight and she had on black eye shadow, complimenting the color of her dark eyes.

Her dark red gloss lips smiled up at him as they sat down, with him both ordering each of them a cheesecake frozen yogurt, with London having hers topped with M&Ms.

"Thanks." She dug into it, eating as they decided to go for a walk outside into the night. It was already a risk with a serial killer out there but for some reason, London felt safe with Adrian around. Maybe it was the fact that he was an adult and she was young. Even though she was 18, she often still felt like a small girl who was around her parents.

Of course, until that recent incident happened...

She shoved that into the back of her mind as she smiled at Adrian as they talked some more, with London suddenly at ease with talking about the recent fears that have been happening at the campus.

"Thanks for kind of hearing me out. I'm sorry I freaked out.." She played with the remaining yogurt that was left in the cup.

"Listen, you don't need to apologize several times." He smiled at her warmly. "It's ok. Honestly, I guess I'm so use to being around danger you know? I've traveled and been around things that you wouldn't even imagine."

"Such as..." She inquired.

"Well for one, I know I've been up to the mountains before, dirt bike riding." He smiled, remembering his days. "If we have another teachers meeting, I'll make sure to have that as the class field trip."

"That would be pretty awesome! I've always wanted to go dirt bike riding." She smiled.

"I'll be more than happy to teach you. There's always a first time for everything." he winked at her playfully.

"Tell me about it.." She mumbled to herself, thinking of how Seth had a never ending mission to pressure her into giving up her virginity.

"I have to be honest with you London." They stopped at a bench nearby as they sat down, throwing their empty yogurt cups in the trash. "I think maybe something else is bothering you. Something that really upset you the other day."

"I told you, it was about the killings." She rubbed her arms.

"I know and you told me that. Not that I don't believe you, but I guess I can tell when someone has more than that on their mind. is everything else ok?" He furrowed his brows, trying to read her emotions.

London closed her eyes, looking back down and then back up. Was she really that transparent?

"...I think Seth might be cheating on me again." She confessed numbly.

Adrian found himself becoming shocked. Someone as sweet and gorgeous as London being cheated on? Granted, he knew Seth was a scum bag and he wasn't surprised, but he wished that she wouldn't be the victim of that, even though he didn't know much about their relationship.

"What happened? What made you have these suspicions?" He asked her.

"The first time, I saw him with naked photos of his ex-girlfriend and then one of the girls from those popular sororities." She became angry, thinking of the time she caught him and he tried to lie his way out of it. "Eventually, he confessed to me that he had fooled around with the few girls. I slapped the shit out of him, called him a foul dirty disgusting piece of shit and I broke up with him."

"Now I know why you're thinking; London, why did you take him back?" She sighed, already starting to regret her decision. "Because he wanted to make our relationship worked. It took some time for me to heal and so I forgave him after he made all these promises to never do it again and that he would be fully committed to me."

"How about now?" He asked, listening to her intently, hearing the hurt in her voice, as well as insecurity.

"Now..." Her eyes flashed with anger. "I don't even know if I can trust him to keep his dick in his pants. I really love him, I do. But as for boyfriend wise, I'm starting to have my suspicions and I'm never wrong about them."

She forced the tears back in as she ran a hand through her face, wondering why she had been put in this situation.

"You must think I'm gullible or naive right now." She laughed bitterly.

"I don't think anything of that at all, sweetheart." He rubbed her back. "I know what its like to want to have love in your life and to make a relationship worked. It was like that for me and my wife, well ex wife to be exact. We just wanted different things and we grew apart."

"I guess I just want to make better choices." London picked off an imaginary piece of lint off her poncho. "But I feel like I am just going to fall right back into the dumb ass cycle over and over again. I mean, I'm 18 years old and I make the choices like a 10 year old. there are so many beautiful women out there and it makes me even wonder why Seth would choose me? I guess I just don't want to be alone."

"Not all men go for looks. Those that go for looks are little boys." He shrugged. "In this case, men want to go for beauty and brains. I can already see that in you."

Minutes have passed and suddenly, right out the blue, London took a chance as she grabbed Adrian, impulsively kissing him. It knocked the wind out of him, surprised at her boldness.

London stopped, seeing what she had done. The shock on both of their faces.

"I-I gotta go!" She grabbed her purse, scrambling as she left him on the bench.

"London, wait a minute!" He called out to her. "London!"

She was gone. Then he realized that she would be heading back to her dorm and that his partner Sami was still there.

"Shit!" He cursed as he headed to his car to go follow London.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He wondered


	10. Chapter 10

**After dealing with the struggle of many personal issues and working so damn much until my head is spinning, I have finally gotten back into my writing groove. Now I am still going through some things but at the end of the day, I'm glad I have y'all support on this.**

 **Special shout out to BlondieC82 for the support and for being a special friend to me, checking on me every once in awhile to make sure I was still hanging in there with my stories.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this next scene.**

...

London had made it back to the campus, already feeling so damn embarrassed by the fact that she kissed her instructor. She felt like she wanted to fade away and never come back.

She didn't know why she kissed him. Maybe it was the fact that he was there for her to rant about her problems with Seth, or the fact that he was so damn sexy and that kiss sent a million triggers all the way down to her painted toes.

She just knew for a fact that she was already risking so much and now she immediately screwed it up and running was the only option she had right now.

She's done it for years so she felt like there was no point in changing that motion anytime soon.

At the same time, Adrian was in his car, blowing up Sami's phone whereas Sami was still finding clues that connected London with the murders. It seemed he was searching for perhaps two hours until he found a locked box.

He didn't even feel his phone vibrating as he was working on trying to get the lock picked. In about a few minutes, he had opened it and was surprised by what he had found.

"What the hell..." He was stunned, finding different photo IDS as well as different pictures of family groups that she was in. But the IDs were the ones that caught his attention as they all had her assigned to different names and alibis.

He didn't have time to think as he heard the footsteps, coming into the room. He heard his phone going off and saw the 10 text messages and 7 phone calls from Adrian.

 ** _"Get the hell out! London is coming!'_**

London was working on getting the door unlocked and as she opened it, the room was clean, with Sami, the janitor, pretending that he was vacuuming the room.

"Excuse me!" She yelled over the loud noise of the vacuum cleaner.

Sami turned it off and greeted her with a smile, wanting to keep up the appearance, hoping and praying that she wouldn't find anything amiss.

He put everything back in place but he knew that as a detective and being undercover, you could never be too careful in these circumstances.

"Are you almost done and any reason why the teachers didn't say anything about a room search?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, m'am." He tried not to sweat. As small as the young woman was, she seemed to be more of a stand your ground, not to be messed with.

"Well, don't be too long. I would actually like to have some alone time." She sat on the bed, kicking her shoes off.

"Actually, I'm quite done now, M'am." He grabbed his things as he walked by, trying to be casual as London watched him, still sitting on the bed.

"Well..thank you for cleaning up my room and good night." She closed the door behind him as she heard him walking away.

Finally alone with herself, she fell back on the bed, groaning loudly into a pillow and just wanting to bang her head of the frustration inside of her that was piling up inside.

She was still trying to figure out out of all people, why she had stuck with Seth in the first place.

She couldn't deny one thing; She had a strong attraction to Adrian, consequences be damned.

She knew he would never feel the same way, given the relationship and problems it would cause for them and everyone around them.

She knew there was only one thing she had to do.

She had to run away again.

 **...**

"Jesus Christ, you finally got the hell out of there! What the fuck were you even doing in the first place that you couldn't answer your phone?" Adrian was annoyed and irritated as Sami got in the car, the tires kicking the gravel as they hit the road into the darkness.

"I didn't hear it the first couple of times and then I found something on her." He explained, buckling his seat belt as Adrian was known to not really be in control with being behind the wheel in the first place. "Will you slow the fuck down?!"

Adrian finally calmed down as he slowed the speed of his unmarked car, with Sami muttering "Thank God."

The night wouldn't go so good if both of them wounded up in the ICU.

"What did you find exactly?" he looked at his partner.

"Not much exactly...but I did find some different fake photo IDS and she was in different photos of different family members." He rubbed his chin, trying to think. "Maybe she must have been in different foster homes."

"It doesn't explain why she has the fake IDs in the first place."

They had made it down the road as it was quiet.

Adrian was still driving through the road but he then started to think about London and that kiss. He knew she was only acting on impulse and wasn't thinking clearly for the most part. Hell, he wasn't thinking himself when that happened.

But at the same time, he was glad that it happened. As wrong as it was, he knew there was more to London then meets the eye. She was a beautiful young woman and was 18 years old. Of course, in everyone's eyes, given there age difference of him in his 30s and that she was practically a child, it would be deemed as disgusting and immorally wrong in the eye sight of everyone.

Of course, not everyone's opinion mattered and he didn't give a shit about anyone else but what he cared about.

It was unusual to say that in spite of the few months, he's actually grown to care about London.

"Hey, are you alright man?" Sami had to snap his fingers to get him to focus, seeing as how Sami was discussing on what else he found of London's'.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." He huffed, just trying to figure out what he would do with London, and also trying to stop himself from fantasizing about kissing her again.

They suddenly heard a blood curdling scream and a cry for help as they stopped the car, grabbing their guns. They parked behind a building and saw it was another student and it was Nikki Bella, being choked by the assailant.

Adrian hopped out as he aimed his gun towards the guy as well as Sami. "Police! FREEZE!"

The assailant dropped the rope that was used to choke Nikki Bella as he grabbed his gun, shooting at Sami and Adrian, who ducked out in time as he escaped, with Adrian heading off to go after him while Sami went over to tend to Nikki Bella, calling 911 on his radio.

Adrian ran after he guy, who would duck and dodge his every move, still shooting at each other. Of course, Adrian was a little more smarter, but the attacker was able to dodge his bullets so far. It was all a game of cat and mouse and neither one of them were giving up.

Adrian had one more bullet and fired as it grazed his arm, with the assailant grunting and hissing, knowing he would draw blood.

As Adrian was climbing over the gated fences, trying to catch up with him, he hopped into a taxi cab and drove off.

"Fuck!" He cursed, knowing he had to go to his car to find him.

He was livid that he wasn't able to catch the guy, who was more than likely the murderer anyway. He knew it had to be Seth somehow.

One way or another, he was going to nail that piece of shit and he was going to do it, no sleep and no time to waste.

He saw the paramedics were here to help Nikki Bella get treated for any bruises and injuries that the assailant had caused as Sami had a talk with them.

Earlier, Sami was asking questions to Nikki about what happened and even though she had a concussion, she was able to drawl out some things that had happened.

"What happened?" He questioned Adrian.

"He fucking got away. Fuck!" He growled, hands into a fist. "But I'll be damned if I even let him get away with this. Not by a fucking long shot." He went back to his car, already in need of a cigarette and ready to go find him no matter what. He knew he wouldn't get far as he was shot in the arm with the bullet.

...

The next morning, Jayd had woken up, rubbing her eyes as she saw Finn sleeping soundly right next to her. Last night was the second time they had slept together and of course, they had both fallen asleep in each others arms.

But that was last night, and this was today. Reality was back and it was that time to panic and overthink it all, just like Jayd would normally do.

Of course, she had to take one more look at Finn's beautiful body and how he was just so relaxed and at peace, the sheet that was covering his lower body. Oh how she would have loved to feel his touch on hers over and over again.

But he was with his fiance'. He was engaged to be married and he was her instructor. If that didn't give her a alarm for her to get her the hell out, she didn't know what would.

She quickly snuck out of bed as she headed into the shower and started washing quickly and then dried off, getting back into her clothes. She dried her hair as she had to take a minute to take a deep breath; inhaling and exhaling.

In her mind, all she could think about was the way his hands felt on her body as she touched his skin, both of them moaning, pleasure had been exchanged between the two and the fact that he made her forget all the trouble that was going on in the outside world, even though it was all just a fantasy.

She had gotten dressed and saw Finn sitting up, getting dressed and making the bed, cleaning up.

"So..." She rubbed her arms together as she slipped on her jacket. "I'll see you around in the school..."

"I'm sure you will..." He smirked, noticing her blush.

"Listen Mr. Balor-"

"Call me Finn." He assured her.

"Right...Finn..." She sighed, trying to find the words as to what just happened between them last night. What was there to even say about last night? What were they even exactly? "I don't know what to make of yesterday and well...the second time around..."

"Honestly, neither do I." He walked over to her, only in a pair of jeans, barefoot and no shirt. "But I can say I enjoyed all of it and all of you." He kissed the top of her hand.

"I did too...but what we did should have never happened. Especially with the fact that you have a fiance!" She reminded him. "I can never compare to her and I'm sorry you and her are having problems, but what we did last night was inexcusable."

"Doesn't mean that it effects you, sweetheart." He shrugged casually.

She shook her head. "You are missing the whole point."

"No, I believe you are." He shot back. "Jayd, my fiance is my business and it doesn't concern you. I know you feel this way, within good reason. Perhaps I wasn't exactly thinking clearly myself. But that doesn't mean that I don't regret it. I really enjoyed my time with you and it was amazing."

Jayd was trying to find the words for a comeback, but all she noticed in those minutes was that Finn was coming closer to her, and he pressed his lips up against her softly.

"You are so beautiful and wonderful...I don't want to lose that..." He cupped her cheek. "I would never try to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't...I just don't want-"

"Trust me..." He whispered to her as he kissed her again. "I won't let anything happen to you, because I'll protect you."

He kissed her as Jayd found herself melting in his arms, sharing and accepting his sweet kiss.

It was then of course, there was a video camera, watching them, and low and behold there was a woman in the car.

That woman of course, was Lana.

...

Stephanie Mcmahon was on the phone, barking her orders as usual in her home office while her husband and children were away over at his parents house.

Although this time, it appeared to be more deadly then it seemed, with Stephanie twisting up her face, already ready to blow up immediately with the rage spreading across her face.

"I don't give a shit what you do. I'm paying your ass for a reason. You do a job or I promise you, you will live to regret it. And don't think for a second you can escape me; I am the Billionaire Princess and when you fuck with me, I promise you I will make your life miserable."

"I am trying here but you know good and fucking well that I am only one fucking person. I'm trying not to blow my own damn cover." The person said.

"Enough with the bullshit excuses. Get to it. Simple as that." She ended the call as she looked at the photo of her enemy.

"Soon...everything will fall into place and all will be mine."

She pulled out her phone and pressed play on a video, watching as her and Seth were having hot passionate sex and that it had been going on for a few weeks now. He promised he would get rid of London and have her set up for all the murders.

She had a few favors she had called in but right now, her and Seth were the main operators.

Since Nikki wasn't working out too well and Seth was injured, she knew she had to call up one person who was right for the job.

The job to kill her husband that was.

In the meantime, she saw Seth sleeping in her bed, after she helped to fix his bullet wound and they had sex once more.

It would all come into play. With her plan going the way things were, London would surely be destroyed and she would get everything she wanted.

Especially with getting out of that mundane marriage of her husband.

Seth sat up, smiling at the naked Stephanie as she smirked as well, climbing over to him.

"I tried to kill that bitch. I had it all planned out." He shook his head, angry he was grazed with the damn bullet.

"I know. I know that Adrian was never a cop anyway. But I have a way to fix this as well." She purred.

"Which is what, sweetheart?" He kissed her neck.

"We kill two birds with one stone"

"Which is?"

"Killing both Adrian and Hunter, and setting up London for the death penalty." She said with an evil smile.

"Why don't you just divorce your husband?" He asked casually.

"He wouldn't want to divorce me. He will NOT let me go. He is only with me because of the fact that my father and our family make him look good. Where as for you and London, you only need her because of the fact that she is just nothing more than time to waste."

"Awe come on, she's not that bad and all."

"Funny you mention that, considering that after all the times you've cheated on her and she has her eye on that Adrian Neville person." She played with the tendrils of her dark brown hair.

"Bullshit." He twisted up his face.

"Oh but it isn't." She slipped on her black silk robe. "Like I was saying, if you want me to protect you, you just have to do what I say. It will all be worth it and a chance for us to finally be together."

Seth thought for a few minutes before he looked up at Stephanie and they both smiled, sharing the same twisted thoughts.


End file.
